


The Forgotten Lover

by Courtney_Wilkes



Series: The Forgotten... [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Wilkes/pseuds/Courtney_Wilkes
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Annabeth Swan, Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Annabeth Swan/Emmett Cullen, Annabeth Swan/Paul Lahote, Bella Swan/Edward Cullen, Bella Swan/Jacob Black, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan & Annabeth Swan, Charlie Swan & Bella Swan, Charlie Swan & Renée Dwyer, Emma Swan/Charlie Stone (mentioned), Hope Jones/Embry Call, Jacob Black & Annabeth Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Original Female Character(s)/Embry Call, Original Female Character(s)/Emmett Cullen, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Renee Dwyer/Phil Dwyer, Rosalie Hale & Annabeth Swan, Rosalie Hale/Logan Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Forgotten... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117892
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Seattle-Night One Year Ago At Pike Place Market

Rain comes down in sheets, slapping the cobblestone. Bright lights from the surrounding bars, reflecting off the wet stones. The dull thud of rock music wafts out. A bar door opens as the music briefly blasts out as a young man exits. He is Riley Biers, 22, genial, handsome, a university student full of promise.

He pauses under the awning, preparing to face the rain. He slings a messenger bag over his shoulder, laden with thick school texts. He waves to his friends in the wind before heading into the downpour.

“Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice.” Annabeth read.

Dark, deserted. Riley makes his way up to it. Suddenly, a shadow flies past him, moving at an inhuman speed. Riles pauses. What was it? Unnerved, he speeds his step, about to round a corner, but suddenly, something leaps over him, knocking him backwards to the ground. It moves so fast that it was only a brief shadow. Riley now panics.

“Who’s there?” He calls out.

No response. Riley bolts into a different direction.

Riley runs, beelining towards the end of the street at which stands an apartment building with a brightly lit lobby and a security guard. Safety.

-Waterfront-Night

He finds himself on a deserted boardwalk. Beyond the trail, black water. A dead end. He turns, realizing he’s utterly alone. He searches the darkness for whatever’s charging him.

“Who’s there? What do you want?” He calls out.

The shadow darts past him, after which he yanks his hand back.

“OH GOD!” He screams in pain.

He grips his hand in pain, looks at it to find a present pain on his palm, blood seeping out. He’s been hit!

His confusion and terror turns to agony as the venom from the bite crawls up his arm. Riley drops to his knees crying out in pain. Then he falls, writhing as the venom spreads throughout his body, changing him, killing his humanity.

His tortured screams go unheard as the crescent moon on his hand changes into the crescent moon on Annabeth’s hand.

“From what I’ve tasted of desire, I hold those who favor fire. But if I had to perish…” Annabeth read as her hand turns, revealing her crescent moon scar, whiter than the rest of her skin.

Emmett kisses it as it removes the painful memory of how his love received it.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

-Present Time-

Emmett and I are lying on the grass as I read aloud from a book of Robert Frost poetry.

“I think I know enough of hate. To say that, for destruction, Ice is also great. And would suffice.” I continued to read.

Emmett teasingly pulls the book away, and moves in to kiss me. I stop him by putting a finger between our lips.

“You know, I’ve got an English test. I gotta focus.” I told him as he grins and kisses me anyway, removing my finger.

The sun briefly comes out from behind the clouds, causing Emmett’s skin to sparkle, making the kiss appear magical. He pulls away smiling.

“Marry me.” Emmett asked.

I laugh. It isn’t the first time - nor the fiftieth or hundredth - he asked me. This is clearly a game between us.

“No.” I joked.

“Marry me.” Emmett asked again.

“Change me.” I shot back.

He kisses my neck.

“Okay, I will if you marry me. It’s called a compromise.” Emmett responded.

“It’s called coercion. It’s not fair. Marriage is just…a piece of paper.” I retort.

I affectionately pushed him away.

“Where I come from, at my age, it’s the way one says ‘I love you’.” Emmett reminds me.

“Where I come from, at my age, it’s the way one says ‘I just got knocked up’.” I replied.

“I don’t mind you having kids with me.” Emmett answered as he checked me out.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him as I started to gather my coat and books. He’s suddenly right in front of me. He playfully grabbed my stuff.

“So, you’re worried about what people think?” He asked me.

“You know, it’s two out of three marriages end in divorce.” I explained. “I mean that is what happened to my aunt and uncle.”

“Well, I think you’ll find the…vampire-human divorce rate is a little lower.” He argued.

We’re inches apart, the game laced with our attraction.

“Just marry me.” He asked again.

“I can’t. I have to be back at four. I’m supposed to come straight home from school.” I smirked at him.

He pulls me in and kisses me.

“You’ll be on time. I won’t give your father another reason to hate me.” Emmett told me as he easily slings me around onto his back.

~Later~

When Emmett drops me off at home, I kiss him goodbye and head inside. He leaves after watching me go inside. I close the door behind me and hang my jacket on the hanger near the front door.

“Honey, I’m home!” I joked as I walk into the living room.

Uncle Charlie was sitting on the couch, still in uniform, reading the Seattle Times. I heard the door open and close as Bella walks in behind me. She looks at me as she saw Uncle Charlie not hear us come in.

I saw the headlines as I looked over his shoulder. It read “Murders, Disappearances, Possible Work of Serial Killers, etc…” I sigh as Uncle Charlie checks his watch and turns to us.

“Four o’clock on the dot. Do they have a stopwatch or something?” Uncle Charlie asked us.

“They have names, Uncle Charlie.” I told him.

“And now they’re too punctual for you?” Bella continued.

Bella sighs as she heads to the stairs and I head to the kitchen.

“Wait a sec, will you? Will you?” Uncle Charlie asked.

We both pause, then move to the sofa and sit down. Uncle Charlie faces us.

“Okay…You understand why both of you are being grounded, right?” Uncle Charlie asked us.

“We know, we put you through hell.” Bella said.

“Yes, you both did. But I have other reasons for grounding you. Like…I just want you to get some separation from your boyfriends.” Uncle Charlie said.

“Dad, there is nothing you can say. Emmett and Edward are in our lives.” Bella responded.

“Yeah, I’m gathering that. So, alright. How about this? I’ll make you both a deal. You’re not grounded anymore…You use your new found freedom…to see some of your other friends, like…like Jacob. And Paul.” Uncle Charlie asked.

Our faces darken as it was a painful subject for the both of us. Uncle Charlie notes this. I didn’t speak to Paul since he left after I told him that I’m staying with Emmett.

“They’re going through a really rough time right now, and the their dads are really worried about them.” Uncle Charlie sighed.

This stops us in our thoughts as it hurts us to hear.

“I remember when that was you.” Uncle Charlie continued. “You needed a friend. Jake and Paul were there for you.”

I nod as Bella and I headed up to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella’s face was turned upward to soak in the warm sun.

We did want to see Aunt Renee. I wanted to know that her life was flying by satisfyingly and Phil is making her happy. I knew that she loves us but I can’t bring myself to say goodbye to her.

“Aren’t you gonna miss this? Don’t you just feel the Vitamin D soaking up in your pores?” Aunt Renee asked.

We are lying in the lounge chairs pushed tightly together on the deck. Emmett and Edward are inside the bungalow, as an attempt to get away from the sunlight.

“Yeah, we’re gonna miss this.” Bella replied.

“You know, colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier. I’m just saying. If you go to the University of Alaska…I’m never gonna see you two.” Aunt Renee told us. “You two are my babies.”

This makes us guilty since in a few months, we won’t be able to come into the sunlight without sparkling like a disco ball. We take her hands, Bella playing with her bracelet as I interlaced our fingers together.

“I’ll miss you, Aunt Renee.” I spoke up as she turned to me and hugged me.

“Besides, they have a really great science program.” Bella added.

“You mean Edward and Emmett program.” She joked as she nudges us both and looks inside.

Edward and Emmett are inside, sitting in an easy chair with a clear view of both of us. They offer us a small wave, then turn back to their conversation with Phil, who laid on his back on the couch. Renee squeezed our hands and glanced back at our boyfriends.

“The way they watch the two of you…it’s like they’re willing to leap in front of you two, and take a bullet or something.” Aunt Renee confided in us.

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked.

“It’s an intense thing. You two are different with them. If they move, you move. Like magnets.” She explained.

“I don’t know, we’re just…in love.” Bella spoke up.

“I get it. I just want to make sure you’re making the right choices for you. You know, ‘cause you’re the ones who’re going to have to live with them.” Aunt Renee asked.

We looked at each other as we took this in. Once we turned, we can never go back to our human lives. Our decision was much bigger than geographical location. Renee saw our faces cloud.

“Alright, enough with heavy.” She said as she reaches under her lounge chair and pulls out two large boxes.  
“Mom.” Bella said as Aunt Renee places the boxes on our laps.

“Congratulations.” Aunt Renee told us.

“I didn’t want you to spend your money on us, Aunt Renee.” I replied.

“I didn’t, come on.” Aunt Renee smiled at us.

Bella opened the box to find a quilt. As she unfolded it, we realized what it was as she began to tear up.

“Are these all our old trip T-shirts?” Bella asked.

“I saved ‘em all. I thought they’d make a good quilt. To keep you warm up in Alaska. Remember this one? Ensanada.” She replied.

“The snake pit.” Bella smiled.

“Yep. But this one is my favorite. Here…” Aunt Renee points to a shirt.

“The three-headed lobster in Maine. This is amazing.” I added, remembering the trip.

“No, honey. I’m glad you’ve liked it. Both of you. I just figured, you know, when you get older, have kids, we can add to it. Maybe go visit…the world’s largest catsup bottle or something. Thanks.” Aunt Renee told us as she wraps the quilts around the both of us.

“Oh…I’m glad you like it.” She started to cry.

I opened my box and saw a notebook and a talisman. My mom’s notebook and talisman.

“Mom’s talisman.” I sighed in happiness as Aunt Renee helps me put it on.

I opened one of the notebooks and flipped through it.

“Your mom wanted you to have those, in case something happened to her.” Aunt Renee told me. “Now you can be close to her.”

“Thanks, Aunt Renee.” I told her as I hugged her. “This means a lot to me. Thank you so much.”

Bella joined in as we hugged her as if for the last time, and perhaps it will be.

“I just thought you should have a little piece of me and your mother, up there in Alaska.” Aunt Renee added.

“Mom.” Bella spoke up.

“Yeah?” Aunt Renee asked.

“I miss you.” Bella told her.

“Oh, honey. I miss you too.” Aunt Renee replied back, hugging us both back as she was a little surprised by Bella’s emotion.

-Forest, night-

The Cullens are in the forest, as Alice’s eyes are glazed over, intently watching something in her mind. The woods are all mist and shadows. The others are spread out, still as statues, waiting for Alice, ready to spring.

“You sure this is where you saw her?” Jasper asked his mate.

“She’s almost here.” Alice replied.

Meanwhile, another part of the forest, a pair of female feet in boots running in the rainy wet mud. But they falter, slowing down to a stop. Victoria. She inhales…Something smells wrong. She abruptly bolts in another direction.

Alice saw this and turns to Logan.

“On your left.” She told him. (Captain America, much?)

Logan explodes to his left, Rosalie right behind him. Logan and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice following up in the rear.

Victoria races through the trees, tense but not afraid. Escaping is what she is good at, her gift. She reached a ravine as she doesn’t break stride and she leapt across it. Carlisle pulled up short and yelled to Logan and Rosalie.

“Wait. She’s in their territory.” He told them.

“She’ll get away.” Rosalie replied.

“No, she won’t.” Jasper told her as three giant wolves leapt onto the scene and take up the chase after Victoria.

The leader was black in color and enormous. This was Sam. A parallel chase ensues, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to their sides of the ravine, which is the line that demarcates the territories, as Victoria leaps back over.

“All ours now.” Logan smiles as the Cullens close in.

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over keester. Victoria used the momentum to her advantage and flings him off and over her in a tree.

She takes the split second he’s down to leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running.

“Logan, don’t!” Esme shouted.

But Logan seeing red flies over the ravine. The second his feet hit the other side, Jared turns to face him. There is a moment of stand-off. It would be simple for Logan to defuse the situation by jumping back but that’s not his style. Jared growls at him with bravado. This just makes Logan smile. Victoria is at a safe distance now as she slowly looks back, surprised to see what is happening.

She studies the conflict with curiosity. Jared and Logan charge at each other. BAM! They roll in the dirt, which ends with Logan being thrown into the ravine, getting soaked in the process. He glares at Jared as the Cullens and the wolves stop and surround the two.

-Forks High School Parking Lot-

Emmett pulled his Volvo into a parking lot. I’m in the passenger seat, sadness filling my entire body. He looks at me as he takes my hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

“Did you regret going?” He asked me.

“No. It was great to see my aunt. Just really hard to say goodbye.” I replied.

“It doesn’t have to be goodbye.” He answered.

“Is that why you asked me to go?” I asked. “You thought I was gonna change my mind.”

He offered a gentle smile.

“Always hoping for that.” He told me, then he looks up and stiffens, hearing something.

“What?” I asked.

“Jacob.” Emmett told me. “And Paul.”

“What?!” I asked again as I opened the door.

I exit to see Jacob and Paul approaching Edward and Bella. They were dressed in t-shirts and jeans, with no jacker in the cold. Their hard expressions cause other students to give them a wide berth, looking almost dangerous. Bella, on the other hand, is delighted.

“Jake!” She called out to him, Jacob glaring at her boyfriend.

“Paul!” I called out as he turned to glare at Emmett.

Edward subtly and protectively pulls Bella back. Students watch from a distance, out of earshot.

“Hey, Charlie said you left town.” Jacob spoke up.

“Yeah, to visit my mom.” Bella replied. “Why?”

“Just checking to see if you’re still human.” Paul replied.

Jacob concentrates on something and suddenly, Edward looks distressed.

“I’m coming here to warn you. If your kind come onto our land again…” He warned.

“Wait, what?” I asked.

“You didn’t tell them?” Paul asked.

“Just leave it alone, Paul.” Emmett shot back.  
Alice and Jasper are nearby, standing at the ready as Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Eric watched. Angela feared a fight as the others want one.

“Tell us what?” I asked.

“Logan and Jared had a misunderstanding, there is nothing to worry about.” Edward told me.

“Listen to you.” Paul sneered at him. “Did you lie to get them out of town, too?”

“You should leave. Now.” Emmett told him.

“They have a right to know.” Paul shot back. “They’re the ones the red-head wants.”

“Victoria?” Bella asked.

“Alice’s vision.” I finished as I looked at Emmett, disappointed.

“We are trying to protect you.” He told me.

“By lying to us.” I shot back.

“I know.” Edward sighs.

“We’re gonna talk about it…” I told Emmett as I turn to Paul. “But…you. Why haven’t you called me back?”

“I had nothing to say.” Paul replied.

“Well I have tons.” I shot back.

Jacob walks off as Bella followed him, Edward asking her stay. She shot him a look that told him to not interfere. He lets her go. Jacob headed to his bike.

“Hold on, hey, Annabeth.” Emmett spoke up.

“Emmett, you have to trust me. I do trust you. It’s him I don’t trust.” I replied as I looked at him, strong, independent, not about to acquiesce.

Finally he released me as I jogged to Paul. I climb onto his bike as he grins.

“Lose the grin, Paul. We’re just going for a ride.” I told him.

Bella does the same as she got onto Jacob’s bike, the wolf smirking at Edward.

“Hold on tight.” He replied as he kick starts the bike, then roars off with me on the back.

Edward and Emmett watched us go as students left, disappointed that they didn’t see the fight they wanted. Edward sighed and shook his head as he walked away from the school and into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Paul pulls up to the house as I get off. I feel uneasy as I look at the house. Jacob and Bella pulled up as well.

“You ready?” He asked me.

“Are you sure?” I asked. “Bella and I are ‘vampire girls,’ remember?”

The front door burst open and Jared, Embry, and Quil piled out shoving the last of a meal down their throats. I tensed a little, but Embry smiled at me.

“Look who’s back.” He said.

“Whatup, Annabeth? Whatup, Bella?” Quil asked.

“Quil, you too?” Bella asked.

“Yep, finally made the pack. I’m glad you’re here girls.” Quil replied. “Maybe we can get a break from Paul’s and Jake’s obsessive inner monologue.”

“‘I wish Bella would call’.” Embry mocked.

“‘I wish Annabeth didn’t call’.” Jared added.

“‘Maybe I should call Bella’.” Embry joked.

“‘Maybe I should call Annabeth and hang up’.” Quil added.

“Shut up, you idiots!” Paul growled at them.

“Alright, you can shut up now.” Jacob spoke up.

Leah walked out of the house. She saw Bella and I and scowled.

“Bella, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry’s daughter.” Jacob introduced her.

“If you’re here to torture Paul and Jacob some more, feel free to leave.” She shot back.

My eyes widen at the comment she made as Bella is taken aback. Jacob shoots her an angry look, as she was irrpervious. Sam and Emily exit the house as Leah turns around and leaves into the woods, stopping at the edge of the woods.

“Fun, isn’t she?” Jacob asked Bella as I shot him a disappointed look.

Emily gave Bella and I a hug. Sam offered a pleasant nod hello.

“Bella, Annabeth…Hi. Hey. I was wondering when we’d see your faces around here again.” Emily told us.

I nod as Bella stutters over her words.  
“Sam, we good?” Jacob asked him.

“We’re good.” Sam replied. “She won’t be getting through our line anytime soon.”

The guys ad lib macho challenges as they make their way to the forest’s edge. Sam turns to Emily to say goodbye and looks into her eyes. Their connection is deep, intimate. As Sam gently kisses her, I saw Leah look at them and shift into her wolf form jumping off a cliff.

~Later~

Paul and I head to his house, Paul pushing his bike.

“So when did Leah join the pack?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“Right after her dad died.” Jacob confirms. “Seth also phased, her younger brother. He’s fifteen. One of the youngest in the pack. Sam keeps him home studying, but he’s chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah staying at him instead.”

“Come on, don’t be such a bad guy.” I asked him.

“No, it’s…it’s not a chick thing. It’s…You know, a triangle thing.” Paul sighed. “We all have to live the Leah, Sam, Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?”

“So, Sam dumps Leah for Emily?” I asked.

“It wasn’t like that. Sam hates himself for hurting Leah. But Emily was The One.” Paul told me.

“Yeah, I guess it sort of chooses you sometimes.” I added as he knows I’m talking about Emmett, but won’t go there.

“It’s more than some crush, Annabeth. Sam imprinted on Emily.” Paul corrected me.

“Do I want to know what that is? Imprinting on someone is like…” I asked.

“Like when you see her, everything changes.” Paul explained. “All of a sudden, it’s not gravity holding you to the planet. It’s her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything…Be anything for her.”

“It sounds like you know the feeling. Have you…imprinted on someone?” I asked.

“You’d know if I had. I just have a direct line to Sam’s thoughts.” Paul sighed as he enters the garage with his bike.

“So for now, you’re…still you.” I said.

“And you’re still you.” Paul turns to me.

“Yeah. Until graduation.” I informed him. “Bella and I decided that’s when we would do it.”

“Graduation?” He repeated.

“You knew this was gonna happen.” I told him.

“Not in a month. I mean, not before you’ve…you’ve even lived.” Paul sneers. “Or before I could…For a second, just a second, I thought…But he’s got his hooks in you so deep.”

“I decided this, not him.” I reminded him.

“Annabeth, they’re not even alive. It makes me sick.” Paul sneers. “Better you really be dead than one of them.”

“I can’t believe you said that. Emmett was right, I shouldn’t have come.” I spat out.

He’s too angry to take it back. I turn around and begin to walk out. He grabbed my arm.

“Annabeth, wait-” Paul asked. “I’m sorry.”

I look at him, looking for anything that would give me an indication that he is lying. But he didn’t have anything. I sigh as I smile at him.

“It’s okay.” I said as he smiles back at me.

-Annabeth’s room-

A man’s hand touched Annabeth’s dreamcatcher and turned it. It’s Ben. He has appeared since his disappearance early this year. He moved around Annabeth’s room, touching her stuff, looking at her pictures, moving her stuff around, only slightly. His obsession for her as intensified when he was turned.

Finally, his hand falls on her favorite jacket, the one she got from Alice. He brought the jacket to her face as he inhales her scent. He stuffs it into his jacket and exits her room. Riley follows him after he went into Bella’s room, taking her red blouse.

He enters the living room to find Charlie asleep on the couch. He’s in uniform, a case file on his chest, Riley’s case feel. And there is a newspaper article about the murders in Seattle. Riley is intrigued as he takes Charlie’s gun and sees a bullet. Charlie is unaware of the danger he is in. He hears cars nearing the house as they leave.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella and I entered the house. It was empty and quiet as Uncle Charlie spoke up.

“You know…Edward and Emmett could at least respect meal times.” Uncle Charlie asked.

We turn around startled to see him leaning against the kitchen doorway, indicating his watch.

“I was with Jake.” Bella answered.

“And I was with Paul.” I added. “We aren’t grounded anymore, Uncle Charlie.”

“Oh…good.” He looked dumbfounded.

There was a knock on the door. He knew who it was and heads back inside into the kitchen with a small self-satisfied smile.

“I’ll give you four some privacy then.” He told us.  
Bella opens the door to find Edward and Emmett.

“Do you know how worried I’ve been?” Edward asked. “How worried we’ve been?”

“We were perfectly safe.” I replied.

“We almost broke the treaty to make sure of it.” Emmett told me.

Then they both stop and inhaled, both of their face alarmed.

“I know, we smell like dog. We’re sorry.” Bella apologized.

“No, no.” Edward replied. “Something’s wrong.”

He moves into the living room, darts through the first floor, checking it. Uncle Charlie doesn’t see it as he is focused on Riley’s picture, which is scratched out.

“What? What is it?” I asked as we follow him.

“Stay here.” Emmett said as he bolts upstairs.

We follow him upstairs. I enter my room to see Emmett holding my dreamcatcher that I got from Paul, the one I got before he stopped talking to me.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Someone’s been in here.” Emmett turns to me.

-Cullen House-

Edward paces, frustrated. Alice was stressed. Bella tries to track their fast-paced conversation with Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. Emmett and Logan are talking in low voices.

“Who was it?” Alice asked. “Someone we know?”

“Just a stranger.” Edward replied. “I didn’t recognize his scent. But there was another scent.”

He looks at Emmett, who looks tortured at the unknown scent.

“It smelled similar to what Annabeth has when she goes to college.” Emmett added.

“Ben.” I gasped. “He’s this guy who has been giving me the creeps earlier this year.”

“Do you know where he is?” Logan asked.

“I don’t know.” I shook my head. “He disappeared one day. Here one day, vanished the next.”

They shared a look as I sighed in fear. Bella took my hand and squeezed it.

“A nomad passing through?” Esme asked.

“A passer-by wouldn’t have left Charlie alive.” Rosalie replied.

We were chilled by the thought as Esme wraps her arms around us. The door burst open as Jasper entered.

“Their scents disappeared about five miles south of the girls’ house.” He announced.

“Someone’s orchestrating this.” Edward deduced.

“Victoria?” Carlisle asked.

“I would’ve seen her deciding.” Alice replied.

“It has to be the Volturi.” Logan added.

“I don’t think the Volturi either. I’ve been watching Aro’s decisions, too.” Alice responded.

“So we keep looking.” Emmett spoke up.

“We also take shifts, guarding Bella and Annabeth at their house.” Carlisle added.

“Another protection detail?” Rosalie asked.

“Rosalie.” Esme scolded her.

“No, she’s right. You can’t protect us and watch Charlie.” I spoke up. “And search for the intruder. And for Victoria. And keep yourselves fed.” Bella added.

“We’re not leaving you defenseless.” Emmett argued.

“Well, I’m not gonna let you starve.” I shot back. “We wouldn’t be unprotected. We have…”

I stop as an idea gave birth to itself in my head. I look at him, a tiny glimmer of optimism flashing on my face. Bella smiles as well, as she got the same idea.

“What?” Edward and Emmett asked.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Paul and Jacob are with us inside our house as they walked around. They searched for the scent, which was in our rooms and in the living room. They nodded at us. We walked outside to see Edward and Emmett at the curb, frozen in place, waiting eyes unblinkingly watching the front door. Paul an dJacob were behind me as they met us halfway. Emmett and Edward are cool, calculating; Jacob hotheaded, fractious. Paul glared at Emmett.

“Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It’ll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We’ll handle it from here.” Jacob informed them.

“We don’t need you to handle anything. Or anyone.” Edward shot back.

Jacob steps toward Edward who doesn’t move.

“I could care less what you need.” Jacob hissed.

“Alright, we’re done here.” Emmett interjected.

“No, you’re done here.” Paul shot back at him.

Bella and I moved between them.

“Stop. I’m tired of this.” Bella spoke up.

“From now on we’re Switzerland, okay?” I finished as Bella tries to push them apart; it’s like pushing boulders.

“Stop!” Bella orders as Paul steps back.

Jacob simmers. Edward just looks at him.

“I don’t expect you guys to chuck a football around together. Fine But we have a lot of problems. And this is one temporary solution. Are you willing to at least try?” I added. “It’s the only way we can get this done.”

A long tense beat. Finally, Emmett and Edward nods. Then Jacob and Paul.

“Alright, so you need to coordinate. You know, schedules and stuff.” Bella asked, to which neither says anything.

Bella sighs and turns to Jacob.

“Would the pack prefer days or nights?” She asked.

“Nights.” Paul replied.

“Will day work for your family?” I asked Emmett. He nodded.

“Good. See? How hard was that?” Bella asked them, determined to make this truce work.

~Later~

From above, looking down at the dark silent forest beyond the yard. Stillness. Suddenly, I see a movement in the trees. Then two gleaming eyes peer out, belonging to…a wolf skulking at the edge of the tree line. It looks up at me.

I stand at the window, looking down at my protector. Then, in contrast to the danger that surrounds my cousin and I.

“U.W. sent me and Eric our dorm assignments yesterday…” Angela spoke up as I turn back to the room where Angela lies on the floor, a massive stack of graduation announcements in the “done” pile. Angela is blithely unaware of the situation. “I’m in the furthest dorm from campus. Eric’s is the closest, of course. Has Alaska assigned you guys dorms yet?”

I looked at her, missing her already. I sat down next to Angela and take up a card to address. Bella is on the other side of Angela, writing down the same thing again.

“Not yet.” Bella answered.

“Where are Edward and Emmett tonight anyway?” Angela asked.

“Out looking for trouble.” I replied.

She heard the worry in my voice and looks at me.

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“No, why?” I asked.

“One, Emmett and Edward are always with you. Two, you keep looking out that window like you’re hoping they’ll show up with a mariachi band.” She listed.

“Angela what if Eric was like secretly a member of this…violent gang, and…your brother was in this other Gand, and they wanted to kill each other, and you couldn’t tell anybody?” Bella’s slightly odd remark just kind of sat there as I stared down at my hands.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” Angela replied.

“There’s nothing to…I mean there is but…” I debated, then sit up cross legged, choosing my words carefully. How can I describe this? “Okay. You remember Paul Lahote and Jacob Black?”

“Ah, Emmett and Edward are jealous.” Angela answered.

“You say it like it’s obvious.” Bella told her.

“Oh, it’s not?” Angela asked.

“Edward just thinks Jacob’s dangerous or something…bad influence on me.” Bella added.

“Emmett seems that way with Paul.” I interjected.

Angela smiled and shook her head.  
“What?” Bella asked.

“I’ve seen the way Jacob and Paul look at you. Emmett and Edward have seen it too and they’re only human. They’re going to react like any other guy.” Angela explained.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Bella told her.

“Say the words.” Angela asked.

“Jell-oh-see.” I said. “I’ve told Jacob how I feel. He accepts it. He’d rather be best friends than nothing.”

“Okay, so the words are dee-nighoul.” Angela retorts.

“You’re saying I’m an idiot?” Bella asked.

“Just a little oblivious.” I added, to which she hit me with a pillow.

“Well, I don’t want this. Every move I make hurts someone.” Bella sighed.

“They’re big boys. They make their own choices. Don’t worry it will work itself out. It’s not life or death or anything.” Angela told her.

You have no idea, Ang, I thought as Bella glances back at the window at our reality.

-Next day-

Emmett’s Jeep pulls over to the side of the road. Emmett and I emerge from the Jeep. We saw 30 yards down the road, a shirtless Paul leaning against his red Buggy. Waiting. The two guys exchanged a tense look.

“Doesn’t he own a shirt?” Emmett asked.

“I’m good here, you should go.” I told him.

He pulled me closer.

“I’m not gonna be gone long.” He replied.

“Don’t rush. You need to hunt.” I argued.

Then he surprised me with a particularly passionate kiss. Down the road, Paul scowls. He pulled away, leaving me a little dizzy.

“Maybe rush a little bit?” I asked.

He smiles. I offer a reassuring look, then walks off. As I reached Paul, he smiled broadly.

“Hey, beautiful.” He greeted me.

“Hi.” I replied.

He pulls me into a big hug. I herd Emmett’s Jeep peel out, turning to see him in his car. As I watched the Jeep disappear, Paul opened the car door.

“So, whaddya wanna do today? Bike, hike, hang? Your call.” He asked. “But we’re going to a party tonight.”

-Jacob’s house-

A group is gathered around the fire, eating hot dogs, laughing. Billy sits as the natural head of the circle. Old Quil, Quil’s ancient grandfather sits on one side of him, Sue Clearwater on the other. The three council leaders.

The whole pack is there: Jared, Quil, Embry, and Sam with Emily at his side. Leah sullenly stares into the fire. Meanwhile, a young Quileute girl about Quil’s age is definitely giving him the eye. Across the sand, Paul leads me toward roaring fires. Jacob and Bella join up with us.

“You sure this is okay? We really hate being party crashers.” Bella asked.

“Technically, you’re a Council Meeting crasher. See. The Council leaders, Dad, Quil’s grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died.” Jacob told us.

“Okay, we should not be here.” I added. “I mean this is your tribe. It would be awkward for us.”

“You’re okay. I thought…I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories.” Paul said.

“The histories? The tribe’s histories? Aren’t they secret?” Bella asked.

“We all got a role to play. And you’re a part of this. I mean, it’s the first time Seth, Leah, and Quil are hearing them, too. But you are the first outsiders. Ever.” Jacob told us.

“If I had of know that, I wouldn’t believe you. And would’ve dressed better.” Bella said.

“Well, I think I look good.” I announced as I struck a pose, making them laugh.

“Jake, Paul.” Seth spoke up.

We’re interrupted by a gangly-limbed boy, Seth, 15, who trots up like a puppy. He clearly idolizes Jacob. Seth gives me a hug as I give him a kiss on the head. We see each other as brother and sister, nothing more.

“Hey. It’s about time you got here. Jared’s been hovering the grub. But, I saved you some burgers.” Seth told him.

“Good looking out, bro. Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah’s brother. Newest member of the pack.” Jacob introduced the two.

“Newest, bestest, brightest.” Seth boasted, to which I scoffed in mock anger.

“And slowest.” Jacob joked as he grabs Seth in a headlock, the two tumble to the sand.

Seth laughs, absolutely loving this guy. A whistle comes from the circle. It’s Sam. Seth jumps up.

“Come on. Your dad’s about to start.” Seth said as he looks at the group.

“Alright.” Jacob nods.

As Seth drags Jacob and Bella toward the bonfire, they sit down. Paul sits me down on a blanket as he wraps a blanket around me.

“The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning…” Billy announced.

The fire was burning lower.

“But we’ve always had magic in our blood.” Billy added.

The circle has their attention wholly on Billy, his voice commanding.

“We were great spirit warriors…shapeshifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe.” Billy continued.

I absorb the story, the story coming alive in my mind. An uneasy feeling goes over me as I can see the story come alive in my mind. Paul glances at me, gauging my reaction.

“One day our warriors came across a creature…” Billy said as he looks at me.

-Forest Clearing- (1750s)

Two Quileute warriors (all in human form) emerge from the trees, horrified to find a male vampire (wearing the clothing of a mid-1700s Spaniard) bent over two lifeless tribe girls. His eyes are blood red, feral. A terrifying image.

“It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice…” Billy said.

The two warriors phase into two wolves and charge the vampire. He grabs one of them, strangling it. The second wolf gets his teeth into the Vampire’s neck and tears off his head. But the strangled wolf falls dead to the ground.

“Our warrior’s sharp teeth finally tore it apart…But only fire would completely destroy it.” Billy explained as the wolves killed the Cold Man.

-Jacob’s house-

The horrible visuals are alive in my mind. Jacob watches Bella, gratified by her somber reaction. I held Paul’s hand and squeezed it.

“They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right.” Billy added.

-Quileute village- (1750s)

A beautiful Vampiress in a tattered 1700s Spanish gown, moves through the Quileute village of long houses and teepees. A trail of dead bodies as tribal people scream, running away in fear.

“She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed.” He explained.

Taha Aki, 60s, anguished, stands over his dead son, 20. His third wife, 40s, weeps inconsolably next to his body. Taha Aki spins toward the Vampiress and takes a running lunge at her, transforming into a great wolf. They clash!

The third wife watches with horror as the Vampiress quickly gets the upper hand.

“Taha Aki’s third wife could see that he would lose…” Billy voiced.

The third wife pulls out a knife and ran toward the Vampiress who barely acknowledges the impending attack.

-Jacob’s house-

Billy looked at Bella and I as he continued.

“The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one…courage.” He revealed.

-Quileute village-

The third wife charges the Vampiress, dagger raised high, but as she nears, shockingly, she plunges the knife into her own heart. Blood flowers on her chest. The Vampiress catches the scent and spins toward her, ravenous.

“The third wife’s sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe.” Billy continued.’’

As the Taha Aki-wolf leapt onto the Vampiress, tearing her apart, the Third Wife laid dying, her expression at peace…

“Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains…The Cold Ones.” Billy finished.’’

-Jacob’s house-

Bella and I listened as emotions conflicting as we see all this from the wolves’ point of view. They saw the vampires as their natural-born enemies. Destined to fight each other until the end to time. I blinked heavily as the vision disappeared from my mind.

“Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us.” He announced to the circle, looking at the wolves of the La Push pack, finally looking at Bella and I.

“Seattle is in a state of terror…” The voice of a News reporter spoke up.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

The TV in the living room was turned to CNN. A female reporter with a mic does a stand-up in front of Pike Place.

“Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances.” The reporter announced.

Carlisle and Logan are watching with concern. Emmett was draped over the couch, his arm around my shoulders. Bella and Edward entered the room. Jasper was leaning against the wall, listening to the news.

“Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer…Reporting live, Dawn Chubai, CNN.” The reporter signed off as the TV was shut off.

“It’s getting worse. We’re going to have to do something.” Carlisle spoke up.

“It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they’re reporting. Quite a few more. They’re undisciplined, conspicuous…” Jasper added.

“Newborns.” Edward deduced.

“What, like new vampires?” Bella asked.

“In their first few months after the change.” Edward told her.

“That’s when we’re at our most uncomfortable, vicious, insane with thirst.” Jasper added.

“Something to look forward to.” Emmett smiled.

“No one has trained these newborns, but this isn’t random.” Jasper continued.

“Someone’s creating an army.” I realized.

Jasper nodded as Emmett rose, enthusiastic.

“Oh, now we’re definitely going to Seattle.” He smiled.

Oh, Emmett, you overgrown man-child, I thought.

“An army of vampires?” Bella asked.

Oh, Bella, I thought. You do need to keep up with the situation.

“And they’ve been created to fight someone.” Jasper answered.

“We’re the only clan even close to Seattle.” Edward added.

“They may attack us.” I added. “They may see us as a threat if they want to take this place as theirs.”

“Regardless of who they are or where they may be, if we don’t put a stop to them the Volturi will. I’m surprised the’ve let it go on this long.” Carlisle stated.

“Maybe they’re behind it. In Italy, I read Aro’s mind…” Edward explained. “He wants me, Annabeth, and Alice to join him…Our gifts would shore up his power. He knows we’d never choose him as long as our family is still alive. An army could solve that for him.”

Bella takes this in. I can see that she is trying to make a decision.

“We can’t wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now—” Bella asked them. “Annabeth, we can help.”

“We can.” I told her. “But we would do what the newborns are doing right now, right, Jasper?”

“Annabeth is right. You’d be a liability as a newborn. Both of you. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target.” Jasper told her.

Carlisle puts an empathetic hand on Bella’s shoulder.

“There’s also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?” Carlisle asked her.

Bella can’t argue and considers this possibility as she and I lock eyes.

-Abandoned Cannery, Seattle harbor front-

SMASH! A newborn vampire careens into the wall, cracking bricks. He falls to the ground at the feet of Riley, who spins on a second newborn. Ben was watching around the newborns, ripping them off each other.

“Next one who starts a fight gets his arms ripped off!” He roared at them.

Riley stepped over a human man lying on the ground, barely alive. Newborn #2 watches hungrily as Newborn #1 dives on the man, taking what’s left of his life. There are another dozen newborns of both genders who feed, lounge, fight. What they have in common is ferocity, strength, and thirst.

Riley goes to a pretty girl, Bree, 15, who lies in a corner, just awakening. As he squats to check on her, she suddenly jumps up, backs against the wall disoriented and profoundly thirsty. Her hand flies to her neck where she was bitten.

“What—what did you do to me?” Bree asked.

Behind Riley, the two newborn vampires start pushing each other again, the fight reigniting, irritating Riley.

“I’m so—so…” Bree stuttered.

“Yeah, I know. We’ll find you someone to drink. The thirst will calm after a while. I’ve got a year under my belt and I’m okay—” Riley said just as Newborn #1 rips Newborn #2’s head completely off.

Bree screams. Riley shakes his head, exasperated. He leaves Bree in confusion and walks away. Ben attacks the newborns as Bree screams in fear.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Riley’s face was Xeroxed onto a flier that reads “Have you seen me?” Charlie sits at the table staring at it. Bella and I came in, dropping our backpacks and coat.

“Hey. Did you eat dinner yet?” I asked.

“Um…no…I haven’t.” He replied as she looks over his shoulder and sees the flier. “This kid Riley Biers disappeared over a year ago. And his poor parents been papering Seattle with these things ever since.”

“You think they should just give up?” Bella asked.

“I wouldn’t. If it were either of you…Not ever.” Uncle Charlie told us.

Bella swallowed her guilt. She was about to put him through that…and my still. Then he unexpectedly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He pulled me into the hug as well. After a beat, he released us, rising to cover his emotionality.

“So, one large, extra cheese?” Uncle Charlie asked.

We have to figure out what to tell people…, I thought as Bella went to order some pizza.

~Night~

I’m cocooned in my bed in the dark. Emmett laid next to me, my mother’s quilt between us.

“I have to explain why I won’t come. Why I won’t be home for Christmases. Why I won’t visit. Why they’ll never see me again.” I told him about my worries.

“It will take time for them to accept that. When I first turned into a vampire, my parents mourned my death for years. I gave them some money and never looked for them since.” Emmett told me.

I flinch at his brutal honesty.

“Do you miss them?” I asked.

“Every damn day.” Emmett replied.

“Why are you so intent on turning me and why you want me to marry you?” I asked.

“If I were to turn you, I want to be your husband.” Emmett said. “I know the consequences of this choice you’re making. I’ve lived through it, and to let you suffer that. You believe I have a soul…I don’t. But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you. It’s the most selfish thing I’ll ever do.”

I rest my head on his chest.

“I thought, maybe you were afraid that I’ll be too different. Unlike. I won’t be, you know…warm. And won’t smell the same.” I asked. He lifts my face to his.

“You’ll always be my Annabeth.” Emmett softly spoke. “My sarcastic, funny, kind Annabeth.”

He kisses me as I kiss him back. It grows more passionate. I lock my arms around his neck. Emmett pulls away, both of us reining in our desire.

“My Annabeth, just less fragile.” Emmett finished as he pulls the quilt around me. I snuggle into him.

-Outside-

Logan and Alice are standing several paces apart. Stone still, keeping watch, listening. They hear a sound, both springing at once to find behind them two wolves. Here to take over sentry duty. Slowly, Logan and Alice back away, the wolves eyeing their every move. A truce but a tense one.

~Next day~

Paul and I walked along the sand. Paul seems distracted, like he wants to say something but can’t. I didn’t notice his face as I was too busy worrying to notice. Jake and Bella are at the former’s place.

“Gosh, it’s so pretty here. So, Alice is planning a big graduation party. Which you’re invited to.” I spoke up, to which Paul scoffed.

“Yeah, I figured that. What?” I asked.

“I just wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But now, I’m out of time.” Paul told me.

“To what?” I asked. “What do you mean?”

“You need to hear the truth, Annabeth. Understand all your options. You need to know…that I’m in love with you. And I want you to choose me, instead of him.” Paul confessed.

I stared at him, momentarily speechless. Then I sighed in defeat.

“You told me you were okay with me being with Emmett.” I told him. “I love you, Paul. But as a friend. Nothing else.”

“I don’t buy it.” Paul scoffed.

“What don’t you buy? That’s how I feel.” I shot back.

“You feel something else for me, you just won’t admit it. So I’m not giving up. I’m gonna fight for you. Until your heart stops beating.” Paul told me.

“Well, then you’re not gonna have to fight for long.” I retorted.

“You’re rushing into it because you’re afraid you’ll change your mind.” Paul argued.

This struck a nerve, which makes me angry.  
“No, I’m not. I know what I want.” I shot back.

Paul took me by the arms, emotionally changed.

“You wouldn’t have to change for me, Annabeth. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can’t even kiss you without hurting you. Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth.” He asked me. “I can give you a normal life. As normal as it can be.”

Suddenly spontaneously, he kisses me. I hit his chest and push against him in order to get him off me. He steps back as I glare up at him. I turn around and he looks at me, waiting to see what I would do. I clench my fist and turn around, punching him in the eye. That’s when I heard a horrible crunch when I hit him. He didn’t even flinch. I scream in pain when I grabbed my hand.

“Damn it, Paul!” I screamed at him.

~Later~

I climbed from Paul’s car holding my injured hand as Emmett’s Jeep screeches to a stop. He gets out and moves directly for Paul. I get in his path to stop him.

“Not here, Emmett. Please.” I asked him as he steps up into Paul’s face.

“If you ever touch her against her will again.” Emmett growls at the wolf.

“Don’t do this.” I asked again.

“She’s not sure what she wants.” Paul spat out.

“Don’t do this.” I repeated.

“Well, let me give you a clue.” Emmett snarled.

“Wait for her to say the words.” Paul growled.

“Fine. And she will.” Emmett agreed.

“Paul. Just go, okay.” I asked as Bella drove up in her truck.

But Paul faces off with Emmett. Behind them Uncle Charlie exited, sees the hostility between the two boys and headed towards us. Bella got out of her truck and walked up to us.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey…Easy guys, easy. Let’s take it down a notch. Alright? What’s going on?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“I kissed Annabeth. And she broke her hand…punching my face.” Paul states.

Uncle Charlie’s expression turned into a glare.

-Cullen House-

Emmett looked on with concern as Carlisle finishes setting my hand in a splint. Rosalie, at the counter, peruses several newspapers, looking for an update. Bella stood next to me, biting her fingernails, Edward trying to calm her down.

“Total misunderstanding. It’s just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly.” Carlisle stated.

“Trying to pull a Bella and walk and chew gum at the same time again, Annabeth?” Logan asked as he walked in and sat next to me.

“I punched a werewolf in the face.” I told him.

“Bad ass…You’re gonna be one tough little newborn.” Logan smirked at me. “You and your sister.”

“Tough enough to take you on.” Bella shot back with a smile on her face.

“Doubt you’d be strong.” I sasses at her, who shoots me a look of don’t even try.

Rosalie slaps down the newspaper and abruptly walks out, throwing a fierce scowl Bella’s way. She was thrown.

“Don’t worry about it.” Emmett told her.

“Okay, any leads?” Edward asked as Jasper walks in.

“No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances.” Jasper informed him.

“She’s toying with us. Keeping us distracted.” Carlisle added.

“From Seattle?” Emmett asked.

“Or the intruder. Or something else.” Carlisle said.

“Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground.” Edward sighed.

Tired of being ignored, Bella and I head out to the deck.

“We’ve already covered the entire southern peninsula down to the Quinault.” Jasper replied.

“We’ll search the northwestern trail.” Edward added.

-Deck-

The sun sets over the river as Rosalie looks out. Bella and I came out. She knew who’s behind her without looking.

“Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn.” She snapped.

“Okay. Rosalie…I don’t understand what I did, to make you hate us so much.” Bella asked her.

“I don’t hate you. I don’t particularly like you, but…Bella, Annabeth, I envy you.” Rosalie corrected her.  
“What? That’s ridiculous.” I spoke up.

“No, it’s not. You have a choice, I didn’t. None of us did. But you do and you’re choosing wrong. I don’t care how miserable your human life is.” Rosalie told me.

“Our lives are not miserable. It’s not perfect, but nobody’s life is perfect.” Bella added.

“Mine was. Absolutely perfect.” Rosalie sighed.

“It was a long time ago, maybe you’re forgetting the bad.” I asked.

“I remember. And it was perfect. Till the end…” She explained as she turns toward the river. Bella and I slowly moved to her side. “I had…almost had…everything, even though it was the Great Depression. I was eighteen, beautiful—everyone in Rochester envied me. There’s only one thing I wanted that I didn’t have…”

-Rochester, Day- (1933)

Human Rosalie, rosy skin, stunning but naïve, vain. Her eyes longing as she hands the boy back to his mother, Vera, 18.

“I wanted a child badly. A home of my own, a husband to kiss me when he came home from work. And I thought I was going to have all of that…” She told us.

-Streets- (1933)

Rosalie walks on the arm of the handsome, well-dressed Royce King. Passerby eye her admiringly. Royce enjoys the attention she brings him. But it’s clear from their looks that Royce himself is not well-liked.

“Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love.” She continued as she doesn’t see Royce eyeing a pretty woman across the street.

The pretty woman, appalled, hurries along. He wipes the lear off his face. Rosalie blithely only sees her perfect man.

“I was young…” She added.

-Night- (1933)

Rosalie heads down the empty lamp-lit streets. She pulls her coat close in the chill of the night air.

“On my last night of my life, I left a friend’s house late. I wasn’t far from home.” She explained, she slows as she sees a group of five men gathered under a streetlight. They laugh drunkenly, passing a bottle. Rosalie veers away to avoid them but hears her handsome man.

“Here she is. Hey, Rose. Come over her.” Royce calls as he sees her. Rosalie relaxes a little as she realizes it’s Royce.

“Here, hold this. Hey, come over here. We’ve been waiting for you.” Royce states as he walks closer to her.

“You’re drunk.” Rosalie states as she can smell it off him.

“Isn’t she lovely, John? I told you she was a looker.” Royce turns to his friends.

“It’s hard to say with all those clothes on.” John sneers.

Rosalie, uncomfortable, looks to Royce but he just snickers.

“What do you say, Rose? Why don’t we take off a few layers?” Royce asked.

“Stop it…I’ll see you tomorrow. Sober.” Rosalie scoffs as she starts off, but Royce abruptly yanks her hat off.

She cries out in pain as the pins wrench her hair out. Royce grins, the sadist in him unmasked now. The men laugh.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Royce asked.

“Stop it. Just stop it. Let go. Stop it.” Rosalie gasped in shock.

“Come back. Hey, you’ll do as I say.” Royce demands, then he grabs her coat.

She fights him, scratching his face, but he violently rips the coat off her. The brass buttons pop off as they scatter on the street.

“I didn’t see who he was until that night. Who they all were…” Rosalie finished.

-Deck-

Bella reels at the horror of Rosalie’s assault. I can’t imagine how she felt when it happened. Empathy fills up as a stoic Rosalie continues.

“They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood…Thought he was helping me.” Rosalie said.

“I’m sorry.” Bella said.

“I got my revenge on them. One at time. I saved Royce for last, so he’d know I was coming.” She told us.

-Hotel corridor- (1933)

Two large men guard the doorway to a room. They look up as a specter in white appears at the other end of the hall. As it nears, it’s Rosalie, in her wedding dress.

-Hotel room- (1933)

Royce is terrified as he hears the sound of the two guards’ bodies falling heavily to the ground. He backs into a corner as the door splinters open and Rosalie enters. Royce can not hide his horror as she closes in on him.

-Deck-

“I was a little theatrical back them. Things got better after I found Logan. But we’ll always be this. Frozen, never moving forward. That’s what I miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Logan gray haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter.” Rosalie finished but falls silent for a beat.

Bella turns to her, empathetic but holding her ground.

“I understand, that’s what you want. But there’s nothing I’m ever gonna want, what we want more than Edward and Emmett.” She confirmed her thoughts.

“You’re wrong again. After you’ve been changed, there’s one thing you’ll want more…One thing you’ll kill for…Blood.” She turned to us.

Seeing her point has landed, Rosalie walks off. Bella, shaken, turned back toward the house and saw Edward standing in the window, looking out at her. I sighed as I head inside and to Emmett’s room. He follows me as I sit down and rub my head. He didn’t say anything as he knelt next to me, touching my shoulder. I shook my head as he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Students, families, and teachers are in the gym as the ceremony continues. Umbrellas are on hand in the clouds open up.

“When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we are up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case…” Jessica continued, standing at the podium, class valedictorian. “…princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we’ve grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows?!”

Loud hoots and hollers from the audience, in which Bella is sitting in the middle. Jessica’s words are sinking into me. We may not have the chance to do any of that the moment we wake up as vampires. Emmett was sitting next to me, holding my hand.

“This isn’t the time to make hard and fast decisions, it’s the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy because there’s no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.” Jessica continued.

Bella and I look at each other, knowing there will be no changing our minds once we made our decision. The speech continued. On the stage, Bella walked to the school principal and shook his hand while receiving her diploma. I whoop her name as she glares at me. Everyone laughs as I gave a goofy smile. In the audience Uncle Charlie stood up and clapped loudly, beaming with pride. I followed him as I waved my banner I made for her. Bella blushed in embarrassment as she scurries off the stage.

“So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be…we won’t have to guess. We’ll know.” Jessica finished as everyone claps.

~later~

Uncle Charlie, Bella, and I walk away. Bella awkwardly shouldering out of her gown and mortarboard. She ad-libbed “see you at the party’s” with various students including the usual suspects if possible. Uncle Charlie wraps an arm around our shoulders, emotional.

“I’m so proud of you, Bells. Both of you. I can’t wait to see what you two do next. You’re both my biggest accomplishments.” He told us.

“Dad, that’s not true.” Bella denied.

“Bella, you know it’s the truth.” I told her.

“Yeah, it is. And it’s…well, you’ll see, when you have kids.” Uncle Charlie argued as Bella and I look at each other.

-Isolated street in Seattle-

Riley, exasperated, stands next to a late model sedan that lies upside down in the dark street. Smoke comes from the engine and a fire ignites. Inside the car, a woman screamed.

“What did I say about low profile?” Riley screamed. “Something’s coming…Something…Bigger then any of us alone. And if you can’t control yourselves…We’re all going to die.”

A male newborn ignored him as he pulled the screaming woman from the car and began to feed on her. Nearby, two other newborns fed on prizes of their own: a female sex worker and a bike messenger. Riley walked off as Ben took over.

“What’s done is done, just…clean up after yourselves.” He commanded.

At an overpass in the distance, four figures stand utterly motionless, looking down at the mayhem. They’re the Volturi: Jane with her misleading angelic face. The hulking Felix, elegant Demitri and cherubic Alec. All wore dark coats with hoods. Jane is calling the shots.

“They’ve already drawn too much attention.” Felix said.

“So has our ‘inaction.’ Others may begin to question the Volturi’s effectiveness.” Demitri added.

“Let them.” Jane stated.

“Maybe we should consult with Aro.” Felix asked as he walks away from the group.

Jane shot Felix a look. Searing pain shot through his body. The massive Felix drops to the ground writhing silently.

“Aro’s decisions are being watched. We must decide.” He ordered.

Alec carefully, gently touched her shoulder, interceding.

“Then decide sister. It’s time.” He asked as she releases Felix.

Demitri helps him up. She smiles at Alec, utterly uncaring of the agony she just caused Felix.

“Yes, it is. Either we let them do what they were created for…Or we end them. Decisions, decisions…” Jane states as she turns to the scene.

Riley and Ben sensed something and look up. They didn’t see anything as the Volturi are gone.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

It’s wall to wall with teenagers. Dancing, celebrating. Alice has transformed the place into a magical nightclub. Bella and I enter, immediately overwhelmed by the crowd. We weave our way through the throngs, searching for Edward and Emmett.

I finally spot him. Edward was deep in consultation with Carlisle, Emmett, Logan, and Jasper. Their mood is intense. Bella and I headed toward them but Jessica and Angela swooped in.

“You’ve made it.” Angela smiled at us.

“Hey. What’d you think of my speech?” Jessica asked. “Too easy-breezy, too-self helpful? You may admit it. It sucked.”

“No, you pretty much nailed it.” I informed her.  
“Yeah? It’s like I was born to lead, right?” Jessica asked.

“Oh, great. I love this song, let’s go.” Angela squealed as she pulls us to the dance floor where Eric and Mike find them.

They started a robot battle. The girls laugh. Their celebratory mood is in striking contrast to the atmosphere in the kitchen. A dance floor is Bella’s idea of hell and my heaven, but she forces a smile and shuffles a bit.

Then Bella tapped my shoulder and points as we saw that Jacob enters, calm, confident. Quil and Embry flanked him, looking tense, eyes darting around the room. Paul was behind them. Bella sees him and heads towards him, pulling him aside. I maneuvered off the dance floor and into Paul’s path.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“You invited me, remember?” Paul reminded me.

“Was my right hook to subtle for you? That was me uninviting you.” I shot back.

“Look, Annabeth. I’m sorry…about, you know…the kiss and your hand…” Paul apologized. “I’d blame it on the whole inner animal thing…But it was really just…me. Being an ass. I’m really sorry.”

I can see that he is sincere about what happened. I smiled at him, forgiving him.

“I brought you something. A graduation present. A late graduation present. I made it myself.” Paul told me as he took my hand and clasps a bracelet to my wrist.

A charm bracelet. The charm: an intricately hand-carved figurine of a miniature wolf. I looked at it, moved.

“Oh…You made this? It’s really pretty. Thanks.” I thanked him as Paul’s pleased.

But then Bella’s and my eyes were caught by Alice standing by the staircase, frozen. I turned to face her as I realized what’s happening. She’s having a vision. Alarm clouded by face as Paul saw it.

“I’ll be right back.” I said.

“Why? What’s going on?” Paul asked.

“Nothing. Just wait here a sec.” We replied.

Jacob shared a suspicious look with Embry and Quil as Bella and I pushed through the crowd. At the staircase, Bella and I reached Alice just as she came out of her vision, her face alarmed.

“Alice, what did you see?” I asked as Jacob appeared.

“Okay, something is going on. Tell me.” He asked.

“I…need to talk to Carlisle and Jasper.” Alice replied.

Jacob puts an arm against the wall, blocking her.  
“Why don’t you talk to me?” Jacob asked.

Suddenly Jasper is there. Jasper glares at him, his expression lethal.

“I suggest you remove - your - arm. Before I do.” Jasper growls.

Jacob does so, slowly, carefully.

“The decision’s been made.” Alice said.

“What’s going on? You’re not going to Seattle?” Bella asked.

“No…They’re coming here.” Alice told us as she explains her vision.

-Her vision-

Riley passes Bella’s red blouse and Annabeth’s jacket amongst the newborns. As they inhale, picking up the cousins’ scents.

-Back den-

The party continued inside. But outside, the discussion is tense. Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and I debate as Jacob and Paul try to follow. Quil and Embry are nearby, on guard.

“How long?” Edward asked.

“They’ll be here in four days.” Alice replied.

“This could turn into a blood bath.” Carlisle added.

“Who’s behind it?” I asked.

“I didn’t see anyone I recognize. Maybe one…” Alice replied as Edward read her mind.

“I know his face. He’s local, Riley Biers.” He said as he caught our eyes.

We recognized the name, shaken.

“He didn’t start this.” Emmett said.

“Whoever did is staying out of the action.” Alice agreed.

“They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision.” Carlisle sighed.

“Either way, the army is coming…and there aren’t enough of us to protect the town.” Jasper spoke up.

“Hold up. What damn army?” Jacob asked as he is about to explode.

Carlisle and Edward share a look. Edward shakes his head no, but Carlisle decides differently.

“Newborns. Our kind.” Carlisle replied.  
“What are they after?” Embry asked.

“They were passing around Bella’s and Annabeth’s scent.” Alice replied. “A red blouse and a jacket.”

“They’re after Bella and Annabeth?” Paul asked.

“What the hell does this mean?” Jacob asked.

“It means an ugly fight. With lives lost.” Carlisle replied.

The weight of it lands on all of them. Beat. Jacob shares a sober look with Embry, Paul, and Quil. An imperceptible nod.

“Alright…We’re in.” Jacob announced.

“No. You’ll get yourselves killed, no way.” Bella told him.

“Or hurt.” I added.

“I wasn’t asking for permission.” Jacob told us.

“Emmett.” I turn to him.

“It means more protection for you two.” Paul told me.

“Paul.” I sighed.

“Do you believe Sam will agree to…an understanding?” Carlisle asked.

“As long as we get to kill some vampires.” Paul replied.

“Jasper?” Carlisle asked.

“They’ll give us the numbers. And the newborns won’t know they even exist. That’ll give us an edge.” Jasper informed him.

“We’ll need to coordinate.” Carlisle states.

“Carlisle, they’re gonna get hurt.” I told him.

“We all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You’re welcome to join us. Alright?” Carlisle asked.

“Name the time and place.” Jacob replied.

~A minute later~

Jacob, Quil, and Embry head for the door. Bella catches Jacob as I pulled Paul aside.

“Paul…You don’t know what you’re getting yourself in to.” I told him.

“Layla…This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You’re the one who wanted us to get along, remember?” He reminded me as he strides out leaving me amid the revelers.

I sigh as Jacob nods to me, touching my shoulder. Bella walks up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder, feeling her worry.

-Clearing in the woods-

It’s a large field surrounded by dense forest. The mist is heavy; it’s overcast, grey. Suddenly, the quiet is broken by Emmett being flung through the air, flailing his arms. He landed hard on his back, but immediately sprung up to face Jasper, the person who threw him.

“Again.” He said as Carlisle, Esme, Logan, Alice, and Rosalie watched them spar.

Edward’s Volvo arrived as it skids to a halt next to Jasper’s Jeep. Edward, Bella, and my fabulous self climb out and head onto the field together. Halfway across, Edward stopped.

“They’re here.” He said as he turns to the woods.

From out of the mist skulk eight giant wolves, as wary and on-edge as the Cullens are. Logan recognizes Jared-wolf, their eyes meet, both itching for a rematch.

“They don’t trust us enough to be in their human forms.” Edward informs the rest.

“They came. That’s what matters.” Carlisle said.

I see the familiar wolf of Paul as it turns toward me.

“Paul…” I said as the wolf seems to almost smile, tongue lolling.

A sharp look from Sam-wolf gets him and Jacob to focus.

“Will you translate?” Carlisle asked as Edward nodded.

He moved slowly towards their pack. Sam-wolf, the biggest and blackest stepped forward.

“Hey, Jake. Welcome.” Edward spoke up.

“Jasper has experience with newborns. They’ll teach us how to defeat them.” Carlisle informed them.

“They want to know how the ‘newborns’ differ from us.” Edward told him.

“They’re a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life.” Carlisle explained as the pack takes this in.

He nodded to Jasper to take over. He was initially uncomfortable with both the wolves and their attention, but steps forward.

“Carlisle’s right. That’s why they are created. A newborn army doesn’t need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first…” Jasper confirmed. “Never let them get their arms around you. They’ll crush you instantly. The second…Never go for the obvious kill. They’ll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett? Don’t hold back.”

“Not in my nature.” Emmett smiled as he charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper is a virtual blur.

Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Jasper stops long enough to tell him what he missed.

“Never lose focus. One more thing…Never turn your back on your enemy.” Jasper announced.

Emmett lunges again with similar results, until suddenly he freezes. Jasper has him from behind, his teeth and inch from Emmett’s throat. Bella is taken aback by Jasper’s skill. And there’s an impressed rumble among the watching wolves. Logan goes up against Esme as she dodges every attack he throws at her.

Everyone took turns sparring with Jasper, or pairing off against each other. They’re all blurs, which become visible as shift to see violent but extraordinary dance.

Alice and Jasper spar, spiraling, twisting. Jasper launches at her but with her eyes glazed over, not looking at him, she sees his moves before he makes them. Out of nowhere, Alice is perched on his back; she kisses his cheek in a loving fashion.

“Gotchya.” She said.

Edward and Carlisle attacked one another, but Edward can read Carlisle’s mind which gives him the advantage. He twirls beyond Carlisle’s grasp, then slammed into him delivering a vicious body blow.

“Focus on speed, agility, keep your opponent off guard…” Jasper ordered as the wolves rise or pace, watching intently, itching to get into the fray but holding back. “Use their momentum against them.”

Bella was anxiously watching these fierce, life and death war games. A portent of the violence to come. A furry muzzle brushes her face. Jacob-wolf is beside her, his eyes conveying concern. She pensively looks back out at the field. Paul-wolf joins me as I bury my face into his fur. His body rumbles in happiness as I do as well. Emmett glares at him.

“Some of you are gonna get hurt. Some of you could get killed, because of me, because of Beth. It’s gonna be a hundred times worse than this, right?” She asked then Jacob nuzzles her face again. She pets him and leans against him.

“We’re done for the day.” Edward has suddenly appeared next to her. His expression is calm, but firm.

Jacob-wolf eyes them…then rejoins his pack as they retreat into the woods.

~Later~

The Jeep pulls away carrying Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Logan. Bella and I sat on the hood of the Volvo. Jasper approached kicking the mud from his shoes; brushing dirt off. Bella looked at him as if for the first time.

“Jasper…we want to help. How can we help?” I asked.

“Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive them crazy.” Jasper replied.

“Good. I’m glad. Hey. How do you know so much about this?” Bella asked.

“I didn’t have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings.” Jasper replied.

He nodded his head as we jump off and follow him. He slowly rolls up a sleeve and shows us his arm. I don’t see anything in the overcast grey light at first. Then it becomes clear: His arm is feathered with hundreds of white, half-moon shaped scars. I gasped.

“Those bites are like mine.” I gasped.

“Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me…was unless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight.” Jasper explained.

“This has happened during the Civil War?” Bella asked.

He nods as he starts to walk. We walk apace with him.

“I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle.” Jasper explained.

“Until…” I asked.

“Until I met a certain immortal. Maria.” Jasper explained.

-Desert- (1863)

Jasper’s face, human, tan, and flushed with the extension of riding his horse full throttle down the dirt road. He looks dashing in his Confederate uniform.

“I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her.” He continued as his past self slows when he sees three women in frayed dresses and bare feet.

Their beauty overwhelms him. Maria, Mexican, black-haired, porcelain-skinned is flanked by two blondes, Lucy and Nettie. He dismounts, politely bows. Maria scrutinizes him.

“I immediately offered her my aid.” He added.

“Lovely. And an officer.” Lucy inhales deeply.

“You’d better do it, Maria. I can never stop once I’ve started.” Nettie spoke up.

Jasper is confused but mesmerized as Maria moves closer.

“What’s your name, soldier?” Maria asked.

“Major Jasper Whitlock, ma’am.” Jasper replied.

“I hope you survive. You may be of a great use to me.” Maria told him as she bit him.

-Clearing in the woods-

Jasper stops walking, the painful memory washing over him. I move to a fallen log and sit down.

“Maria was creating an army?” I asked.

“They were very common in the South. And a cost of brutal battles for territory.” Jasper explained.

-Texad desert- (1860s)

Jasper looks almost unrecognizable in his ferocity as he tears through an opposing army of newborns, ripping off limbs, arms, heads. He’s a terrifying warrior.

“Maria won them all. She was smart, careful. And she had me. I was the second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well.” Jasper continued.

-Barn- (LATE 1800s)

Jasper trained a group of newborns, demonstrating defensive and attack maneuvers. They’re a feral-looking bunch. Jasper’s eyes are burgundy-red, his face hard, cold until he crosses a young, innocent looking boy, 15. Jasper softens ever so slightly as he encourages the boy, who clearly looks up to him.

“I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year.” Jasper continued. “Those with mates died after being revealed, as she didn’t want any distractions.”

A stronger newborn easily pins the boy. Maria appears behind Jasper, grabs him into a kiss, dominant and salacious. She whispers to him regarding the boy. They both stare at the boy as the newborn disperse.

“It was my job to dispose of them.” Jasper added as the day turns into night.

-Night-

“I could feel everything they felt.” Jasper said as he flinches at the memory.

Jasper approached the boy and clamps his hand on the boy’s shoulder. The boy looks at him, then at the sky. Jasper looks anguished as he looks at the boy, who is unaware of what is to happen to him. Jasper, filled with despair, grabs the boy restraining the boy in a choke-hold, almost an embrace before twisting the boy’s head off.

-Clearing in the woods-

Jasper has the same despair as acute as if it was yesterday. Alice appears next to him.

“I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn’t know there was another way…” Jasper finished as he turns to me. “Until I found Alice. Now she’d seen me coming, of course.”

“Kept me waiting long enough.” Alice teased him.

“My apologies, ma’am. I don’t know what I would have become without her.” Jasper told her.

She wraps her arms around Jasper from behind him.

“You’ll never have to be that again.” She told him, kissing him.

I smile as I took it in, but worried that we may die. Bella places her hand on my shoulder, worried as well.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I lay in bed, Emmett next to me. He takes notice of my body’s action as I dream.

-Dream sequence-

I’m back in the field, only now I’m alone. I turn around and see Jasper in front of me. Maria whispers in his ear, seductively as I don’t hear it. As she whispers into his ear, her figure changes into a familiar face.

Jasper’s eyes began to turn bright blood red, thirst-crazed. I blink my eyes and discover that it’s no longer Maria next to him. It’s Victoria.

“Jasper.” She whispers. “I want you to kill her.”

He lunges for me, but for once instead of running I face my enemy and swing.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

My arm goes in a swing as Emmett caught my fist in a mid swing. I was dreaming, but the fist was real. My eyes focus, realizing I swung at Emmett. My heart is racing.

“What is it?” He asked.

“The intruder…The newborn army.” I told him. “They’re all her puppets. Victoria.”

“Alice would’ve seen if she wanted to make an army.” Emmett said.

“Unless she’s hiding behind them and she’s letting someone else decide.” I added. “Maybe she found out how Alice’s visions work.”

Emmett rises, considering.

“Trust me; I want it to be her. I want her that close.” Emmett told me. “To end her myself, with my own hands.”

I can see the darkness in his face, not certain what to make of his murderous side.

-Under a bridge in Seattle-

It’s dark. Riley appears in the shadows dragging by the collar a barely conscious, athletic young man, Tristan, 18. Riley effortlessly pulls Tristan’s weight behind him as he traverses the long stretch of the underpass. Tristan tries desperately to focus. The bump on his head prevents lucidity. Ben smiles as he comes to.

“Stop…I…” He tried to say but he’s dragged over a stone and cries out in pain.

Ben laughs as Riley ignores him, finally reaching his destination. He releases Tristan who drops hard on the ground. Tristan’s blinded by the darkness, dazed, terrified — he starts to crawl away. He doesn’t see a pair of boots step up behind him. He manages to get to his feet, about to run, when suddenly a hand wrenches him backward…it’s Victoria.  
She forces him to his knees, his back to her. She shoots a smile at Riley as he returns it, backing away from the coming blood. She yanks Triston’s head to the side to expose his neck. Ben laughs as he watches.

“Welcome to the army.” Victoria said as she bites into his neck, releasing venom into his bloodstream.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Emmett left the house as I followed him. Edward and Bella headed out for his car as they are heading to the clearing.

“I’m not just gonna hide, while you’re taking all the risks for me.” I told him.

“If it’s Victoria involved…I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible.” Emmett told me.

“Jasper said that Bella and I could help.” I argued.

“We won’t need your help. With the wolves in this, it’s an easy win. The rest of us aren’t gonna have enough to do.” He shook his head.

“Okay, let’s say that it gets to the point where you or any of the wolves get hurt, then what?” I asked. “If any of you or them get hurt, it will be on me and on Bella. I don’t want that.”

“I know it could happen.” He agreed. “But I’m not letting you anywhere near the fight.”

“Okay, either it’s so dangerous that Bella and I have to hide…Or it’s so easy, that you’re gonna be blindsided, which is it?” I asked.

“It’s dangerous for you. It’s easy for us.” Emmett stated.

“I think it’s dangerous for us to be apart. How many times do we have to prove that? I’ll be worrying. You’ll be worried.” I explained. “And we’ll both feel horrible.”

“Okay, you’re right.” Emmett agreed.

“So, I’m coming with you?” I asked.

“No, we’ve got to stay away together.” Emmett replied.

“I can’t make you guys choose between us and your family, it’s…” I asked.

“The only way I can protect you is to be with you.” Emmett sighed.

-Clearing in the woods-

Jacob and Paul faced Bella, Emmett, Edward, and I. We’re in the center of the field. Jasper and Logan stood several paces behind us.

“You’re not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?” Jacob retorts after Bella explained what Edward and Emmett would be doing.

“They’re doing it for us. Okay?” I reminded him. “Edward will stay with us as Emmett will join the fight if need be.”

Jacob looked at me, at Edward, and shakes his head with disdain. Paul simply glared at Emmett.

“Whatever. Just tell me the plan.” Jacob asked as Jasper stepped forward slightly.

“This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella’s and Annabeth’s scent. It needs to end here.” He explained.

“Edward, Emmett, Annabeth, and I are going on a campsite.” Bella added. “Even if they carry me, they’ll still pick up our scents.”

“Your stench, however, is revolting.” Emmett sneered at him.

“Dude, you really don’t want to start comparing stinks.” Paul shot back.

“What he means is that your scents will mask ours if you two carry us.” I interjected.

“Done.” Jacob and Paul agreed, a little too eager.

“This is not a good idea.” Edward sighed.

“Edward. They won’t want to get anywhere near his…odor.” Logan added in.

“Okay, let’s just try it.” Bella and I said.

Edward finally nods. Bella extends her arms to Jacob. He grins and picks her up, holding her tight. I turn to Paul and jump onto his back.

“Eau de wolf, comin’ up.” Jacob joked.

“Run.” Edward said as Jacob and Paul run.

“Onwards, my trusty stead!” I yelled as they all laugh.

-Forest-

Paul runs through the trees carrying me, not super-human speed but fast, and not breaking a sweat. Some time has passed and he sets me down. We start to walk, circling back slowly toward our distant starting point.

“You gonna ask me to sit out the fight, too? Or don’t you care about my safety?” Paul asked me.

“Of course I car, but you’ll say no.” I told him.

“So I won’t have a choice anyways.” Paul sighed. “Since Jacob let Sam be alpha male, I got to live with the shots he calls.”

“Since Jacob let Sam be alpha?” I asked. “Why?”

“He didn’t want to deal with the challenges of being alpha.” Paul replied. “Seems like he wanted something else.”

“Oh, wow.” I sighed.

“Opted out. But every choice has it’s consequences.” Paul sighed. “Some more than others.”

“Don’t start. Everybody makes choices.” I told him. “You’re gonna have to accept mine.”

“You can love more than one person at a time.” Paul told me. “I’ve seen it with Sam, Emily, and Leah.”

“Well…I’m not a wolf, I can’t imprint.” I sighed.

“It has nothing to do with imprinting. It has to do with…” Paul said. “Feeling something for somebody. And I know you don’t feel something for me. I can sense how I make you feel…emotionally. I make you physically…nervous.”

Paul pulls me closer, indeed, making me nervous.

“Paul.” I said.

“Don’t worry. I promised I wouldn’t kiss you again until you asked.” Paul told me.

“You’re going to be keeping that promise for a while, Paul.” I told him.

He saw he’s gotten to me and grins.

-Clearing in the woods-

Edward and Emmett stand as Jasper jogs out of the woods.

“All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. No Annabeth. This will work.” Jasper told his brothers.

“Great.” Edward said.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella and I climbed from her truck just as Alice exits the house with Uncle Charlie. The two laughed, enjoying one another. As Alice heads down the stairs, they finish their conversation.

“Okay, Alice. Don’t be a stranger.” Uncle Charlie told her.

“Okay.” She said as Bella, surprised, waves back and Uncle Charlie heads into the house.

Alice meets Bella and I in the yard.

“Your alibi for the battle is all arranged.” Alice told us.

“Really?” Bella and I asked.

“I told your father that our whole family’s going camping this weekend.” Alice explained. “So you and I are having a sleep over at my house. Charlie is going fishing anyway.”

“Charlie? You guys run for the same basis now?” I asked.

“Me, he likes. Actually, you two, Edward and Emmett will have the house to yourselves tonight.’ Alice told us.

“Like alone?” Bella asked.

“We’re all going hunting, powering up for the battle. You’re welcome.” Alice told us.

I bite my lip at the thought as Bella is flushed with anticipation and nerves.

-Kitchen-

Bella and I enter as Uncle Charlie makes a sandwich. He looks up.

“Hey. Do you want a sandwich?” He asked.

“No, I’m good.” Bella said.

“Well, the sister…I like.” Uncle Charlie told us.

“Alice. Yeah, she’s great.” I agreed as Bella moves to the sink, starts washing dishes, overly casual.

I look at her as she shrugs.

“Hey, Dad. I was wondering…Why didn’t you get remarried after Mom?” Bella asked.

“I don’t know…Guess I still haven’t met the right gal. Why?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. I thought you just…maybe you gave up on the whole institution of it. Of marriage. But do you think there’s any value of it?” She asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, marriage has value. When you’re older. Much older. Like your mother…it seems to work out fine for her the second time around. Later in life.” Uncle Charlie explained.

“Yeah, I guess, I mean…” Bella said as I lean against the fridge.

“You definitely don’t wanna have to get married, because you weren’t…careful.” Uncle Charlie added.

“What?” Bella and I asked.

“Look, you know what I’m talking about. There’s…things, that you need to think about if you’re…if you’re gonna be…physically intimate.” Uncle Charlie continued.

“Okay. Don’t…don’t have ‘The Talk’.” Bella said, feeling awkward.

“I already had the talk when I turned thirteen, Bella.” I told her. “Hella awkward then and hella awkward now.”  
“Don’t you just quit. It’s just as embarrassing for me as it is for you.” Uncle Charlie scolded her.

“I doubt that. And don’t bother, ‘cause Mom beat you to it like ten years ago.” I laughed at Bella’s face.

“Well, you two didn’t have a boyfriend ten years ago.” Uncle Charlie told us.

“I’m sure things work the same way.” Bella added.

“Alright. So…you guys are…taking precautions and…” Uncle Charlie asked us.

“Okay, dad. Please just don’t worry about that. Edward is…old school.” Bella stuttered over her words.

“Old school, great. What’s that? Like a code for something?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“Oh my God. Dad…I’m a virgin.” Bella stuttered out as I burst into laughter.

“Okay, good. Glad we covered that.” Uncle Charlie sighed in relief.

“Me too.” Bella sighed as well, glaring at me for laughing at her.

“Virgin…Liking Edward and Emmett a little bit more now.” Uncle Charlie said as Bella, mortified, bolts for the door, grabbing my wrist in the process.

-Cullen house-

Bella and I approach the front door, overnight bag on her shoulder. She’s nervous. Awkward. She arranges her hair, straightens her sweater and checks her breath. I look at her funny. The door suddenly opens to reveal Edward and Emmett, worried.

“What are you doing her outside? What’s wrong?” Edward asked.

“Nothing.” Bella says as he looks at her quizzically, but takes her bag and shows her in.

She takes a deep breath and enters. Emmett moves to the side to let her in as he turns to me. I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss.

-Bedroom-

I follow Emmett into the room to find a large, luxurious, wrought-iron bed. I stop at the sight of it.

“There’s a bed.” I noticed.

“I thought you might need one to sleep in.” Emmett replied.

I tentatively move to it, sitting on its edge.

“I appreciate the thought but an air mattress would’ve sufficed.” I told him. “But I can sleep anywhere.”

I smirk at him as I bite my lip and Emmett swallows heavily.  
“Is it too much?” Emmett managed to say.

“No. No, it’s perfect.” I replied, inhaling courage, scooting to the bed’s center. “I want to ask you something.”

He sees something’s on my mind and joins me on the bed.

“Anything.” Emmett answered.

“Okay, marriage is the condition for you to change me yourself, right?” I asked.

“Yes.” Emmett confirmed.

“Okay. I want to negotiate my own condition.” I said.

“Anything you want, it’s yours.” Emmett told me.

“Do you promise?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Emmett confirmed.

I look at him, then lean over. I kiss him. I move closer still as he returns the kiss. Passion sweeps over us. But as I attempt to unbutton his shirt, he pulls back.

“Annabeth…no.” Emmett told me.

“You’ve said that you wanted me to have every human experience.” I reminded him.

“Believe me, I really want you but I want you to say it.” Emmett replied.

“You won’t. It would be the least dangerous thing you can do.” I sighed. “And everyone says, once I’m changed…all I’m gonna want is to slaughter the whole town.”

“That part doesn’t last forever.” Emmett reminded me.

“I want you. While I’m still me.” I said. “While I still want you this way.”

“Say it and I will give you.” Emmett continued.

“Are you sure? Please, I want you so badly. Because I wanted you ever since you came back.” I replied. “You are the only one I ever felt this way before. And I hardly dated anyone else.”

He sees how important it is to me as he wrestles with his own conflicting desires. A difficult internal debate.

“I’ll be waiting for you whenever you are ready.” I told him as I can see that he’s on the fence.

I tentatively move closer and kiss his forehead. His cheek. His lips…He allows himself to kiss me back. And he keeps going. Passion builds again…I successfully tug his shirt off. Bare chested, he pulls me closer.

We fall back on the bed, but when I straddle his waist, starting to pull my shirt off, he finally pulls back trying to retrieve his wits.

“I have to ask you something.” Emmett asked.

“What?” I asked.

“It’s just one rule I wanna leave unbroken. It might be too late for my soul, but I will protect yours. I know it’s not a modern notion.” Emmett told me.

“It’s not modern. It’s ancient.” I replied.

“I’m from a different era. Things were…a lot less complicated. And if I met you back then…” Emmett said as he slides off the bed, still holding my hand. “I would’ve courted you. We’d have taken chaperoned strolls or had iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two. But, only…after asking your father’s permission. I would’ve got down on one knee.”

He gets on one knee as he looks at me.

“And I would present you with a ring.” He continued as he takes from his pocket a little black box and flips it open to reveal the sparkling ring.

I gasp as I look at it.

“This is your-” Emmett told me.

“My mother’s ring.” I finished. “You asked Uncle Charlie for it?”

“And his blessings.” Emmett replied. “He’s the closest thing you have to your parents. He raised you and he deserves to walk you down the aisle, something your father won’t be able to do.”

Tears fall down my cheeks as my mother’s ring takes my breath away. Emmett pulls me up to my feet as he remains on his knee. Fear and love do battle within me.

“Annabeth Swan. I promise to love you every moment forever. And would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?” Emmett asked me.

As he slips the ring on my finger, I am overcome. Tears spring to my eyes as, finally, love wins out…

“Yes.” I cried as tears fill my eyes. “A million times yes.”

He rises, overjoyed, and embraces me, lifting me off my feet. He is joyous. I reel, overwhelmed, ambivalence, not entirely gone as I take in the ring on my finger…

His lips meet mine as he lifts up my shirt over my head. His hands palm my breasts as he unclips my bra. I moan into his mouth as I lift his shirt over his head. I look at him, breathing heavy.

“Please make love to me.” I asked as he lays me on the bed.

He hovers over me as he removes my jeans and panties. He gets off the bed to remove his jeans. I bite my lip as I see his package. He gets back over me as he spreads my legs.

“Are you ready?” Emmett asked.

“Yes.” I whispered as he slowly enters into me.

I gasp in pain as he stops, letting me adjust to the pain and his size. After a minute, I kiss his neck, indicating to him that he can move. He lets out a small growl as he begins to thrust into me. I moan as he does so, hitting my G-spot every time. My moans spur him on as he begins to thrust faster into me.

As we make love to each other, I kiss him as I begin to reach an orgasm. He growls into my ear to release when it comes. It does and I gasp for breath as he kisses me. I fall asleep in his arms as his hands cool my womanhood.

-Abandoned Cannery-

Riley and Victoria are in an embrace, a dark, discomforting image of the previous scene. They’re on a secluded catwalk, away from the newborn army.

“You’re not coming with us?” Riley asked.

“It will be a last minute decision. I told you how it works.” Victoria reminded him.

“Right. The Cullens have powers.” Riley replied, urged by this decision.

Victoria pulls away, ever so slightly irritated by his tone.

“Don’t underestimate them, Riley. You’ll have the numbers.” Victoria told him. “…but they’ll be able to…anticipate your every move.”

“According to your friend?” Riley asked as she looks at him, not sure where he’s going with this. She circles him.

“Yes. My dead friend. Laurent found out about the things they could do and they killed him. But not before he told me.” Victoria continued.

“Maybe he was wrong. I mean…this is supposed to be…Cullen territory.” Riley said. “But we’ve been tearing it up and I’ve never even seen them there.”

Fury flashes in her eyes. She’s suddenly standing several feet away from him.

“You don’t trust me.” Victoria sneers.

“With my life. I’m just saying that…” Riley tried to tell her.

“I’m doing this for us. So that we can feed without their retaliation.” Victoria lied through her teeth. “I can’t live in fear anymore, waiting for them to attack.”

He’s suddenly next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“I won’t let them. I’m going to end the Cullen clan. I swear.” Riley promised her.

She looks at him, then kisses him, hard.

“I love you. So much.” Victoria lies as he embraces her but over his shoulder, her eyes go flat, the emotion disappearing.  
-Trail in the woods-

Bella and I met up in the trails after the previous night, both finding out that we are now engaged to our vampire boyfriends. Bella and I prick our fingers, our fingers sans ring. A single drop of blood appears. We touch our fingers to the side of a tree. We move up the trail to the next tree, touching it as well.

She gives me a jealous look as I told her that I slept with Emmett last night. I was a little sore, but I wasn’t that sore. A cold wind blows. The clouds above are dark. It looks like it would snow later. We continue, making our way to our fiancés.

-Clearing-

We emerge into the empty field. We touch another tree. Edward and Emmett come up behind us.

“You’re going overboard.” Emmett spoke up, Edward not liking this at all as well.

“If this is all we can contribute, we want to be thorough.” I told him.

Bella walks to Edward, his arms engulfing her. He kisses her head.

“The newborns will be frantic. Now let me put a bandage on that.” Emmett asked as he reaches for my left hand. I pull it away, worried.

“It’s okay. Don’t make yourself uncomfortable.” I said.

“It doesn’t bother me anymore.” Emmett told me.

“Since when?” I asked.

He takes my hand and puts a bandage on it.

“Since I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead.” He told me as he holds my hand. “How are you, physically?”

“A little sore, but bearable.” I replied.

Emmett looks at my hand and gives me a quizzical look.

“You’re not wearing your ring.” He asked.

“Well, I didn’t want to risk losing it.” I replied.

“Or risk Paul seeing it?” Emmett asked.

“I think we should wait to tell him. I mean, at least till after the fight.” I responded.

“If you’re having second thoughts…” Emmett asked.

“I’m not. I just want him to have a clear head.” I answered. “Him and Jacob.”

“Whose head is unclear?” Paul asked.  
We spin to find Paul and Jacob across the clearing. They start to approach us.

“Nobody’s, I hope.” Bella lied.

Bella shoots me a look not to tell him anything. Edward and Jacob nod curtly to one another. Paul eyes the cloudy sky. Edward and Emmett do the same.

“Alice says there’s a storm coming.” Emmett said.

“Yeah, we can feel it. We should get going.” Jacob replied.

“We’ll take the longer route. But we’ll get there first. Set up camp.” Edward replied.

Jacob nods. Edward turns to Bella, searing her face for ambivalence or surety. Finally, he kisses her forehead.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Edward told her.

“You remember where to go?” Emmett asked.

Paul nods, glaring at him. Guess he can smell his scent on me, which could be heavier now that we slept together.

“Good.” Emmett agreed as he turns to me. “Stay safe, Annabeth.”

“I will.” I tell him as I pull down to me, kissing him.

He pulls away after kissing me. He and Edward grab our bags and some gear and leave. Jacob eyes Bella. Paul turns to me and hugs me.

“Something up?” Paul asked.

“A bunch of vampires trying to kill me and my cousin, what a day to be alive.” I lied as Bella gave a look of WTF?

“Same old, same old.” Paul seems to take the lie as I roll my eyes.

Jacob and Bella share a smile as he slings her onto his back. Paul allows me to jump onto his back.

“Whoa, Bessie!” I laughed as Paul gave a kick like a horse.


	8. Chapter 8

-Abandoned lumbar yard on the water-

Riley led the army of newborns across the ghastly yard. They move at a trot, leaping over pyramids of rotting logs. As they head for the water, Bree follows, doubt on her face. Ben followed the rear.

-Woods-

Jacob ran with Bella, maintaining a steady jog, effortlessly carrying her weight. She holds onto him, his mind heavy with concerns. On the other trail, Paul carried Annabeth as he concentrates on the task at hand.

-Puget Beach Sound-

Eerily, Riley rises from the water. Muddy and drenched but unfazed by the frigid water. They don’t break stride as they simply head for the woods. One by one the rest of the army appears behind them. Ben looks around as he stops. He feels like he wasn’t supposed to do this. They follow Riley, picking up speed. First walking, then running; an unstoppable force. At the rear is Bree…

-Woods-

Jacob and Paul carry the cousins, climbing the mountainside, going up and up as they head to the campsite.

-Mountains-

Jacob, Paul, Bella and Annabeth reach the peak where Edward and Emmett wait near the tents. Snow falls in earnest now, glacial winds blow, Jacob and Paul set Annabeth and Bella down. They hurry to the left side of the peak to find a campsite, erected against the sheltering face of the peak.

Emmett and Edward stand by the tent pacing, waiting. They’re actually relieved to see their mates. They hug them and turn to Jacob and Paul.

“Thank you.” Edward thanks them as Jacob nods.

Bella turns to Jacob and Paul as well.

“You should get back before the storm hits.” Bella told them.

“No, I’m staying. You’ll need our connection to the pack to keep tabs on what’s going on.” Paul replied.

Edward looks down, none-too-happy but knowing Jacob’s right.

“You’re not going to fight?” Annabeth asked.

“Seth will spell us in the morning. We’ll go down. Seth is staying here. He’s not happy about missing the action, but it’ll keep him out of trouble.” Paul added as Emmett notes Annabeth’s disappointment. But he covers, guiding her toward one of the tents.  
“Let’s get you inside.” Edward told her as Emmett leads his mate to the other tent.

-Tent-

Snow blows sideways as the wind batters the tents. A light glows from inside.

-Inside-

A lantern burns. Annabeth’s wrapped in her down sleeping bag, fully dressed. But her teeth still rattle. It’s that cold.

“I should have chosen a site lower down.” Emmett apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I’m okay.” Annabeth tells him, knowing that he hates seeing her so sad.

“What can I do?” Emmett asked, to which she can only shake her head. Suddenly the front zipper opens to reveal Paul.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “I can’t sleep with all that teeth chattering going on.”

Paul starts to climb into the tent as Emmett stops him.

“Forget it.” Emmett growls at him.

“Get your hand off me.” Paul snarled.

“Get your hands off her.” Emmett shot back.

“She may need her toes someday.” Paul growls.

“Don’t fight.” Annabeth stutters as Emmett sees her discomfort.

He very reluctantly pulls his hands away. Paul looks at him in all seriousness.

“She gets sick.” Paul told him. “It’s on you.”

Paul climbs into the sleeping bag next to Annabeth. Emmett looks at her.

“Why you’re freezing, Annabeth.” Paul states. “Relax, you’ll warm up soon. Faster if you took your clothes off.”

“Paul.” Annabeth scolded him.

“Survival one oh one.” Paul told her as she smacks his chest.

Emmett smiles as he quickly sees that Annabeth’s shivering begins to lessen, and the relief of warmth sweep over her. He feels envious of the wolf.

~Later~

Annabeth is no longer shaking. Her eyelids are losing the fight against sleep. Paul is spooned behind her, resting on one elbow, facing Emmett across the tent.

“Can you at least attempt to control your impulses?” Emmett asked.

“I really get under that ice cold skin of yours, don’t I? What?” Paul asked. “Are you doubting her feelings for you?”

Annabeth’s eyes flicker open slightly. The guys don’t see she’s awake. When Emmett doesn’t answer, Paul scoffs.

“Nice…So you managed to get into her pants, and I can’t, forget it.” Paul said. “Look…I know she’s in love with you.”

“Oh, good.” Emmett said.

“But she’s in love with me, too. She just won’t admit it to herself.” Paul replied.

“I can’t tell you if you’re right.” Emmett agreed, to which Paul’s taken aback by his honesty.

“Then let me ask you something. If she chooses me…” Paul asked.

“She won’t.” Emmett interjected.

“If she did. Would you try to kill me?” Paul asked.

Annabeth waits for the answer.

“That’s an intriguing idea. But no. I couldn’t hurt her like that.” Emmett answered.

“No, you’d just turn her into a bloodsucking demon like you.” Paul scoffs. “You might have hurt her when you got into her pants.”

“I don’t want that. I never wanted that.” Emmett sighed. “Hurting her is the last thing on my mind. She’s been hurt enough. With her parents’ death.”

“Yet you did. If you don’t want that, stop her.” Paul asked.

“I tried. I left.” Emmett replied.

“But you gave up too quickly. If you’d stayed away another six months, I could’ve made her happy. Trust me. You have to consider,” Paul told him. “that I might be better for her than you are.”

“I have considered that. I know you can protect her. But you can give her a life, a human life. It’s all I want for her. But,” Emmett added. “I’m not…I’m not going to force her into anything, ever again. The last time I tried, it almost killed us both. I didn’t want to see her hurt. She is my mate.”

“Yeah, that I remember. When you thought she was gone…” Paul agreed. “…that you’d lost her…How did you…cope?”

“There’re now words. But I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, Paul.” Emmett added. “This might sound odd, but I’m glad you’re here. As much as I’d love to kill you, I’m glad she’s warm. If we weren’t natural enemies and you weren’t trying to steal my reason for existing…I might actually like you. Even if you didn’t imprint on her.”

“Well…If you weren’t planning on sucking the life out of the girl I love, I might…No…Not even then.” Paul said.

Emmett has to laugh. Sleep takes over Annabeth.

“But she could change her mind, you know.” Paul said.

“Then I’d let her go.” Emmett added.

-Morning-

The sun outside illuminates the tent as Annabeth woke up. She is alone. The wind has died. The ground is white with snow, the campsite eerily quiet. The tent unzips as she climbs out. She sees that her cousin is outside as well. Seth-wolf is sitting on his haunches.

“Hi, Seth.” Bella said as Seth-wolf pants a little; it passes for a “hello”. “Where’s Jake? Did he already…”

“And Paul?” Annabeth asked.

“Not yet.” Emmett spoke as the girls turn as he and Edward round the peak, going to them.

“He’s checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes.” Edward added as he wraps his arms around Bella.

Seth-wolf jogs off as Bella and Edward walked off to have some privacy.

“I’m really sorry about last night. I couldn’t have been easy on you.” Annabeth turns to her fiancé.

“It definitely won’t make my list of top ten favorite evenings.” Emmett told her.

“You have a list?” Annabeth asked.

“We both do.” Emmett explained. “All ten I spent with you. Number one is when you said you’d marry me and I made love to you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“This is the twenty-first century, I always wanna hyphenate my name.” Annabeth told him.

“You’re marrying him?” Paul spoke up.

She spins to find Paul has reappeared. Jacob also heard that Bella is marrying Edward. His face is devastated, fighting tears of rage, betrayal.

“Paul…You knew he was listening?” Annabeth asked her fiancé.

“He deserves to know.” Emmett told her, which confirms for Paul that it’s true.

He turns and strides towards the woods. Annabeth starts to run after him.

“Paul, stop.” Annabeth calls out.

“Annabeth, let him…” Emmett started to say, but she turns to him.  
“Don’t.” Annabeth told him as he sees her desperation.

He sinks, resignedly, and heads into the woods, disappearing. Annabeth races to Paul.

“Paul, stop.” Annabeth asked. “Paul, please.”

“I’m done. I’m so done.” Paul told her.

“What can I do?” Annabeth asked.

“You can’t do anything. I can.” Paul turns to her, his eyes red from tears. “By going out there and killing something.”

“No. You’re not thinking clearly, don’t do that.” Annabeth asked him.

“Maybe I’ll get myself killed and make it simple for you.” Paul shot back.

“No. Just, Paul…” Annabeth asked. “Stay.”

“Why? Give me one good reason.” Paul asked.

“Because I don’t wanna lose you.” Annabeth replied.

“It’s not good enough.” Paul told her as he turns around, walking off.

“Because you’re too important.” Annabeth added.

“Still not good enough.” Paul continued.

He keeps moving. She searches for something to convince him.

“Paul. Kiss me.” Annabeth asked him.

He stops and looks back at her.

“I’m asking you to kiss me.” Annabeth told him.

He grabs her and kisses her. His anger melts into passion. As the kiss continues, Annabeth, to her surprise finds herself surrendering to it. A wave of repressed feelings rises up, flooding her mind. She imagined a life with him, but she abruptly snaps out of it and pulls away, reeling. Paul whispers in her ear.

“That should have been our first kiss.” He was torn and doesn’t want to leave.

She sighed.

“I gotta go. I’ll be back.” Paul told her as her eyes water with guilt, confusion, emotion as she hurries back to the tent.

“Emmett.” She calls out as he appears from around the rock.

He walks toward her. She sees his face and stops.

“You saw.” She states.  
“No. But their thoughts are very loud.” Edward told her as he and Bella walk towards them.

Annabeth saw that Bella’s eyes were like hers.

“I don’t know what happened.” Annabeth said.

“You love him.” Emmett informed her.

“I love you more.” Annabeth told him.

“I shouldn’t have forced you to choose.” Emmett shot back.

“Please don’t be understanding. I don’t deserve it.” Annabeth sighed.

“It’s my fault. When I went away, I left you bleeding and he stitched you up. I can’t blame you for something I made necessary.” Emmett explained.

“The same goes for me as well.” Edward agreed.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself.” The cousins told them.

“We just want you to be happy, no matter-” Edward started but he stops abruptly and turns to see Seth-wolf loping out of the woods, growling.

Edward reads his thoughts. In Seth’s mind, a pair of male feet step on the wet grass. It is a newborn. Hungry. Ready for a fight.

“It’s starting.” Edward said as he looks at Emmett.

He stands at the ready as Bella goes to Annabeth as they get ready. Emmett is to join the fight if they need help.

-Clearing in the woods-

The male newborn waits. A beat, then suddenly from behind him the whole newborn army blitzes out of the woods and onto the field. The frenzy in their eyes. Their rabid thirst as they follow the scent of Annabeth’s and Bella’s blood. But the scent trail ends here.

They’re confused…Suddenly something bolts from the trees with lighting speed and tackles a newborn. The other newborns spin to find a lethal-looking Jasper in a crouch beside his victim’s body.

They rushed at him but…Bam! Bam! Bam! Three of them go down, tackled by Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Logan, and Alice. Out of nowhere lunged Sam-Wolf, flanked by two wolves. They tear a newborn to pieces. Four other wolves dive into the fray. Jasper sprints full-bore into the fight, relishing the battle. The wolves work as a pack, coordinated, deadly.

Logan controlled the field — strategy and speed vs strength, using what he learned from Jasper. Rosalie fights with icy calm. Alice with precognition. Esme and Carlisle fight side by side. The newborns are brutal and strong as hell. The vampires and wolves are taking some vicious hits. Jacob-wolf and Paul-wolf charge into the clearing, each tackling a newborn, going for their neck.

-Campsite-

Edward reads Seth-wolf’s mind, translating for Bella, Emmett, and Annabeth.

“Jacob and Paul just got there. They’re good.” He told them, seeing the action through Seth-wolf’s mind.

-Clearing-

Edward watched the fight in Seth’s mind. Sam and Jacob charged a newborn; each wolf grabbed and arm in their mouths and RIP! Jared was surrounded by three newborns as Logan ran in and came to his aid. They share a look, a battlefield rapprochement. Logan and Rosalie attack in sync with each other.

Carlisle and Esme moved in on Bree but she backs up frightened. Esme and Carlisle shared a look. They relaxed their attack stance, and try to calm and talk to her. Alice darted from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. Ben watched the fight from the trees in horror as he jumped down and surrenders to the head of the Cullens.

She swept their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them. Jasper was a step behind her, trying to give her cover. A newborn takes note of his protective actions. The newborn appears behind Jasper and bites his shoulder. Alice saw the newborn biting her mate. Alice gasped as Logan ran in and threw the newborn to Rosalie and Carlisle who kill him. Alice tends to Jasper.

“I can handle myself.” Alice told him, to which he brushes her hair away.

“I know.” Jasper reminded her.

They didn’t see Victoria at the edge of the clearing, stopping to see what is happening. She is confused and shocked at the scene. Wolves and vampires working together, attacking her army of newborn vampires. Then the wind blows, to which she smells something. She glared in the direction of the scent and runs in the direction where it came from.

-Campsite-

“Is Jasper alright?” Bella asked, but he didn’t respond.

“Edward…” Annabeth asked but he only saw Seth’s thoughts, talks to himself.

“Don’t let them protect each other, good, go around…” He muttered to himself.

Suddenly Edward and Emmett stop, the former blinking, briefly disoriented as his mind was cut off from the battlefield. They look around and find Seth frozen as well. They shared a tense look.

“Someone’s hurt?” Bella asked.

“Seth, go.” Edward ordered as Seth bolts away from the campsite, fast.

“Is it Jasper?” Bella asked as Emmett whipped her and Annabeth behind him against a cliff wall and takes a defensive stance in front of them.

“Jasper is okay. She’s close. I can hear her thoughts. She knew we weren’t there, but she caught our scents.” Edward told the cousins as they hold their breaths.


	9. Chapter 9

-Mountain-

“She knew you two would be with us.” Emmett added.

“She found us.” Bella realized.

“And she’s not alone.” Edward finished, which is when Riley steps out of the woods.

Annabeth and Bella immediately recognize him and are taken aback. Riley edges closer, watching Edward and Emmett’s ever move as they both carefully position themselves.

“Riley…Listen to me. Victoria’s just using you, to distract me.” Edward spoke up. “But she knows I’ll kill you.”

Riley hesitates, surprised to be addressed.

“In fact, she’ll be glad she doesn’t have to deal with you anymore.” Emmett added as Victoria emerges from the woods, forming a triangle with Riley, with Annabeth, Bella, Emmett and Edward at the apex.

“Don’t listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks.” Victoria lied through her teeth.

“I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you.” Edward continued.

“He’s lying.” Victoria lied.

“She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James.” Edward informed him. “It’s the only thing she cares about. Not you.”

Riley’s beginning to hesitate. He glances at Victoria.

“There’s only you. You know that.” Victoria lied.

Riley focuses back on Edward, positioning himself to attack. Victoria’s eyes burrow into Annabeth’s eyes with bloodlust, revenge, hatred.

“Think about it. You’re from Forks, you know the area.” Emmett added. “That’s the only reason she chose you. She doesn’t love you.”

Riley falters ever so slightly, doubt seeping into his mind. But Victoria’s face is convincingly emotional.

“Riley…Don’t let him do this to us. You know I love you.” Victoria lied as Riley needs to believe her. His resolve returns.

“You’re dead.” He spoke up.

Riley charges toward Edward and Emmett who doesn’t move because he knows. Seth-wolf is leaping from the cliff above to land on Riley, taking a chunk out of Riley’s hand. Riley roars with fury and pain as Seth-wolf circles back for another attack.

While Seth-wolf keeps Riley on the defense aided by Edward, Emmett starts toward Victoria as she backs toward the trees. Edward sees she’s about to escape and darts into her path.

“You can escape. You always do. But you won’t get another chance like this again.” Emmett egged her on as Victoria hisses at him and backs further away.

“You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing.” Emmett urged on as Victoria finally erupts and charges at Annabeth and Bella.

But Emmett never lets her get close. He intercepts her and they roll down the hill in a death grip. Bella and Annabeth are watching this battle, desperate to help. Meanwhile Riley kicks Seth-wolf hard against the cliff. He sends Edward at Seth-wolf. Sharp shards of rock fall around Bella and Annabeth.

Seth-wolf, battered, goes down. Riley spins toward the two. Emmett now has to protect them from both vampires. And he does with impressive skill. With lightning speed, he bolts to Riley, kicking him back, he darts to Victoria, smashing into her. As Seth-wolf struggles to rise, Riley joins Victoria’s battle, providing her with the tiny advantage she needs.

Riley tackles him to his knees, Victoria grabs Emmett from behind. Edward runs at Riley, grabbing his neck. Annabeth’s eyes meet Emmett’s. Her eyes show clarity, she’s never in her life been more sure of what she wants than in this moment. With purpose she pulls her cousin behind and grabs up a sharp piece of slate.

Annabeth plunges the shard downward, stabbing her arm. Blood immediately flows dripping bright red onto the white snow. Riley spins toward Annabeth, the scent making him wild. Victoria catches the smell and her head whips toward Annabeth. Edward and Emmett seize the moment and dead-drops to the ground while Emmett flips Victoria over his head, across the clearing and into a tree, breaking it in half.

Edward spins Riley who’s bedazzled by the blood. The cousins hear a screeching sound like metal tearing, as suddenly, Riley’s screaming. His arm is gone! Edward tosses the arm aside and bolts back to Victoria, aiding Emmett. Seth-wolf recovered, leaps up, tackles Riley and drags him screaming into the woods.

“Victoria! Victoria!” Riley shouts to her, but Victoria doesn’t even glance at him, revealing to Riley the painful truth.

The last thing the cousins see of Riley is his tragically betrayed face…then they hear the sounds of Seth tearing him apart, the metallic screeching. As Bella tears her shirt to create a make-shift bandage for Annabeth, Emmett charges Victoria as the two clash and begin a blurred battle. Victoria throws Edward at a tree. Emmett pummels her down and, finally, maneuvers himself behind her, getting her in a death grip.

Victoria struggles; Annabeth is directly in her eye-line. She glares at Annabeth, who glares back, ever bit as fiercely. Emmett’s lips are at Victoria’s neck; it looks as if he kisses her, then he bites a huge chunk from her neck, ripping her head off.

As Annabeth and Bella watch, Victoria’s body crumples to the ground. All sound disappears. The air goes still. The atmosphere changes. This nemesis, this relentless demon, is finally dead. Or almost. Eerily, it still moves slightly. A long beat. Emmett grabs a lighter and lights it, tossing it onto Victoria’s body. It begins to burn. Then Emmett looks up at Annabeth, as they lock eyes.

But shame, fear, cloud his face. She moves toward him. Slowly. Purposefully. As she reaches him, he turns away.

“Emmett.” Annabeth spoke up.

“I didn’t want you to see that.” Emmett said.

She stops him, touches his face tenderly, her eyes telling him it’s okay.

“I’ll get some bandages for your arm.” Edward said as he starts for the tent but Seth-wolf lets out a sharp bark.

Edward turns; his expression fills with concern.

“Something’s wrong.” Bella states.

“Alice needs us to go. And now.” Edward agreed.

“Why? What’s happening?” Bella asked.

-Woods-

The Volturi — Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix — slide past the trees with effortless grace and speed…

-Clearing-

A massive fire burns as the Cullens and the wolves hurriedly drag what’s left of the newborns to it for the incineration. A purple-black smoke rises. Edward, Bella, Emmett and Annabeth race out of the trees, bee-lining for Alice and the rest of the Cullens gathered near the fire.

“How long?” Edward asked.

“A few minutes. Maybe ten.” Alice replied.

Annabeth snake the field for Paul. Paul nods at her.

“They timed their arrival well.” Rosalie sneers.

“Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out.” Emmett added.

Edward stops as he sees someone by the fire.

“What are they doing here?” He asked.

Bella and Annabeth look to the fire, by which cowers the newborn Bree. And Ben. Emmett snarls at Ben as he pushes Annabeth behind him.

“We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it.” Esme informed. “Ben surrendered without any trouble.

“He tried to kill Annabeth.” Emmett snarled, teeth bared at the man.

“He realized his mistake.” Logan told him as he tried to calm his brother down.

“Stay the hell away from Annabeth.” Emmett snarled at Ben. “If you do, I won’t hesitate in killing you.”

“I won’t.” Ben agreed, staying next to Bree.

“The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won’t honor a truce with the werewolves.” Carlisle interjected.

“Where’s Jacob?” Bella asked.

“There…” Edward points at the tree-line across the field.

Jacob-wolf emerges. Bella sighs with enormous relief. He sees her as well and starts toward her but suddenly hears a vicious snarl coming from behind him in the woods, spins to see where it is coming from.

A light grey wolf (Leah) is cornering one last male newborn who was hiding. Leah charges as Edward can’t see the conflict, but he can hear it in his mind.

“Leah, don’t!” He shouts, drawing Annabeth’s attention.

The male newborn maneuvers out of her way, spins and grabs her ruff, fiercely yanking her off her paws but Jacob leaps on the male newborn, tackling him. They roll into the clearing where Jacob bites a piece of his face off. But the male newborn gets his arms around Jacob and crushes him.

Jacob howls in agony. Bella sees this from afar.

“Jacob!” She screamed.

The other wolves are instantly there and pounce on the male newborn, their teeth forcing him to release Jacob who crumples to the ground. As they pull him apart, Edward and Carlisle appear at Jacob’s side.

Bella and Annabeth race across the field to reach Jacob. Jacob transforms into a human, naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly examines him as he writhes in pain; Edward steadies him, gripping his hand.

“Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you.” Edward told him.

“The bones on the right half of his body are shattered.” Carlisle informed him.

Jacob, in excruciating pain, squeezes Edward’s hand. Annabeth and Bella reach them, dropping to their knees beside Jacob. She strokes his face, trying to comfort him.

“Bella.” Jacob gutted out.

“Jake, I’m right here.” Bella told him as Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Leah, now in human form race up.

“Jacob, you idiot. I had it.” Leah sneers at him.

“Leah.” Sam ordered her.

“I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in.” Carlisle added. “It’s already starting.”

“We need to get him out of here. We’re not gonna win a fight with the Volturi.” Edward told him.

“We’ll take him back to Billy’s.” Sam said.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Carlisle told him.

“Hang in there, Jake. We got you.” Paul told him as Jacob cries out in pain, the pack lifting him.

Annabeth held her cousin as she agonizes, watching them disappear into the woods. She and Edward exchange a look of shared concern.

“They’re here.” Alice announced as the Cullens gather in the center of the field, converging around Bella and Annabeth.

Edward wraps his arms around Bella’s waist. They see nothing through the oily smoke from the fire.

“It appears you’ve done our work for us.” Jane spoke up.

From out of the mist and the smoke emerge The Volturi: Jane and behind her, Felix, Demitri, and Alec. Jane assesses the scene, taking in Bella and Annabeth as well.

“Impressive. I’ve never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact.” Jane continued.

“We were lucky.” Carlisle told her.

“I doubt that.” Jane shot back.

“It appears we missed an entertaining fight.” Alec added.

“Yes. It’s not often we’re rendered unnecessary.” Jane agreed.

“If you’d arrived a half hour ago, you would’ve fulfilled your purpose.” Edward retorts.

“Pity.” Jane states as she then sees the newborn, Bree, crouching by the fire. “You missed two.”

“We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender.” Carlisle told her. “Ben surrendered easily.”

“That wasn’t yours to offer.” Jane shot back.

As Jane moves to Bree, Esme shoots Carlisle a concerned look. Carlisle subtly shakes his head, don’t.

“Why did you come?” Jane asked.

Before Bree can answer, Jane focuses her power sending an invisible searing current through Bree’s body. Bree screams in pain. Bella flinches. Esme quickly steps up.

“They came to destroy us.” Esme spoke up. “To kill Bella and Annabeth.”

Jane ignores Esme as she continues her torture, enjoying it. Ben tries to go for her, but Logan shook his head no.

“Who created you?” She asked.

“You don’t need to do that. She’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Esme told her.

“I know.” Jane said as Carlisle puts a hand on Esme’s shoulder.

Bree’s screaming briefly stops. Jane waits for an answer.

“I don’t know. Riley wouldn’t tell us.” Bree said. “He said our thoughts weren’t safe.”

Jane zaps her again. Esme is about to say something.

“Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her.” Edward asked.

Bree’s pain abruptly ceases. Jane faces Edward with an innocent smile that’s somehow unnerving. The other three Volturi are suddenly positioned behind Jane. Annabeth didn’t even see them move. Bella plants herself firmly at Edward’s side.

The air is tense. This could turn bad, fast. Carlisle intercedes with great and purposeful calm.

“Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would’ve stopped her. Isn’t that right, Jane?” Carlisle asked.

Jane just looks at Carlisle. A long beat.

“Of course. Felix.” Jane said as Felix moves to Bree.

“She didn’t know what she was doing. We’ll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance.” Esme asked.

“The Volturi don’t give second chances.” Jane replied. “Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that they’re still human.”

“The date is set.” Bella replied.

Jane is ever so slightly taken aback by Bella’s confidence. Her look lingers on Bella, this human. Edward stands ready to defend her. But Jane turns back to Felix.

“Take care of that, Felix. I’d like to home.” Jane asked.

“Touch her and I’ll kill you.” Ben hissed.

Felix stopped and looked at Jane.

“We’ll let her be.” She sighed. “If she doesn’t change, we’ll kill her.”

The Volturi turns and left. Bree smiled at Ben for saving her. Carlisle turns to him and offers his hand. Ben looks at him and takes it.

-Jacob’s house-

Billy sits in his wheelchair on the porch, surrounded by the pack, including Emily but sans Sam. They wait anxiously. Bella’s truck pulls up. Annabeth and Bella hurriedly climb out. As they reach the porch a loud yes of excruciating pain emanates from inside the house; Jacob.

Bella flinches, feeling the pain herself. They all do. It’s all Billy can do to keep it together. Emily, next to him, puts an arm around his shoulders. Annabeth heads to Paul, hugging him after giving Billy a comforting hug.

“It’s been going on for a while.” Quil told them.

“Doc’s rebreeding his bones.” Embry added as Bella reacts to the horror of that.

“Why’d he have to butt in? I could’ve take that tick…” Leah swore.

“Oh, give it a rest, Leah.” Paul spat at her.

They all spin toward the front door as it opens, Carlisle exits with Sam.

“The worst is over. He’ll be alright.” Carlisle told them.

Billy exhales heavily, tears threatening. Sam puts a hand on Billy’s shoulder. Emily wraps an arm around Sam’s waist.

“I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon.” Carlisle added. “I’ll come back to set up a drip.”

“Thank you.” Billy thanked him.

“He’s asking for you.” Carlisle asked Bella.

They all look at her. A combination of pleading — “don’t hurt him” — and threatening — “if you hurt him” are thrown at her. She heads inside as Annabeth sighs. Carlisle nods at her as she follows him.

Carlisle and Annabeth enter his car as they head to the house. Ben and Emmett are there as Carlisle parks the car. Emmett helps her out as Ben looks at her.

“I’m sorry for trying to hurt you.” Ben apologized. “I didn’t know that Victoria was trying to kill you.”

Annabeth didn’t say anything as Emmett shoots him a glare.

“I think it’s best if you gave them some time.” Carlisle asked as Emmett and Annabeth head inside.

Ben sighed.

“They won’t forgive me that easily, right?” Ben asked.

“Emmett and Annabeth are mates.” Carlisle answered. “He is very protective of her. Especially after they have completed the bond.”

“Do you think I can have the same kind of thing as them?” Ben asked.

Carlisle simply places his hand on his shoulder as he goes inside. Ben sighed as he looks up at the night sky.

-Meadow-

The grass is a welcoming, rich green. The wild flowers are in bloom. The light is low. Luminescent. Emmett and Annabeth lie in the grass, her head on his chest.

“July thirteenth?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah, it’s my dad’s birthday. Bella’s wedding will be a month later. We would be back before then. Alice said she can get the wedding together by then.” Annabeth agreed.

“I’m sure she can. There’s no rush.” Emmett added.

“I’ve chosen my life. I want to start living it.” Annabeth told him.

“And so, you’re gonna let Alice plan the whole thing?” Emmett asked. “Yeah. Dress, the reception, the guest list…I mean, who knows who she’s gonna invite?”

“Does it matter?” Annabeth asked.

Emmett sits up and looks her in the eyes.

“I just don’t know why you’re doing this.” He asked his mate.

“What? The wedding?” Annabeth asked.

“You’re trying to make everyone else happy.” Emmett explained. “But you’re already giving away too much.”

“You’re wrong.” Annabeth rises as well, going to him, clarity washing over her. “This wasn’t a choice between you and Paul. It was between who I should be and who I am.”

She circles him, insight energizing her as she speaks.

“I’ve always felt out of step. Like literally, stumbling through my life. I’ve never felt normal.” She continued. “Because I’m not normal. I don’t wanna be. I’ve had to face death…and loss and pain, in your world. But, I’ve also never felt stronger…more real, more…myself. Because it’s my world, too. It’s where I belong.”

“So, it’s not just about me.” Emmett sighed.

“No, sorry.” Annabeth told him as she wraps her arms around him, and looks up at him. “I’ve made a mess trying to figure all this out, but…I wanna do it right. And I wanna ties myself to you, in every way humanly possible.”

“Starting with a wedding.” Emmett added.

“Thank goodness you asked Charlie for his blessing.” Annabeth smiled at him.

“It was highly dangerous.” Emmett states.

“It’s a good thing you’re bulletproof.” Annabeth smiles as Emmett smiles.

He takes her hand, with the ring, silhouetted by the light which reflects off the flowers giving the blossoms a warm, magical glow. It is against this beautiful, romantic backdrop that he kisses her hand, both of them looking at the ring on Annabeth’s finger…where it will stay for eternity…


End file.
